Sine die
by Jhu Radcliffe
Summary: Sine die, do latim ‘adiar por tempo indeterminado’. Você está adiando a sua felicidade. JamesLily
1. Chapter 1

"**Sine Die"**

Sine die, do latim 'adiar por tempo indeterminado'. Você está adiando a sua felicidade.

* * *

Prólogo

Faria um mês em dez dias e James nunca havia querido que dez dias passassem tão rápido na vida. Então ela disse que precisava de um tempo pra ela, para os estudos na verdade. E então, os dez dias passaram tão devagar que nem pareciam dias de verdade.

-

12 de dezembro de 1976, 10:26 AM

_Lily, _

_Quando você disse sim eu nem acreditei. De verdade. Parecia tão irreal. Você já tinha me dito várias coisas ruins sobre caras que se aproximavam de você, tentando ser seu 'amigo', mas que na verdade queriam ficar com você. Mas não foi minha culpa. Você me conquistou._

_Na verdade, é sua culpa._

_Mas não é uma culpa ruim. É mais só pra ter alguém pra culpar. Como se eu precisasse disso._

_Eu sei que você não vai ler isso agora, até porque eu não vou entregar agora, é só que eu estava fazendo umas contas pra passar o tempo (você sabe como Poções é um saco) (ok, não sabe, mas deve ter uma idéia) então eu percebi que daqui a dez dias faz um mês._

_Um mês que você disse sim._

_Um mês que você disse 'Tá James. Mas promete que vai me deixar estudar em paz?'. Não foi engraçado na hora, mas nossos filhos podem rir disso um dia..._

_Nesse exato momento você está respondendo mais uma pergunta do professor, que só falta babar. Eu já estou babando, por motivos diferentes._

_O idiota do professor baba porque acha que você é mortalmente inteligente, o que você é. Eu babo porque acho que você é mortalmente linda. E porque eu estou cansado de esperar fazer um mês pra dizer que amo você._

_Seu,_

_James._

- Hey princesa. – James falou aparecendo ao lado de Lily no segundo seguinte ao fim da aula. A garota mordeu o lábio inferior e continuou guardando o material na bolsa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Hey. – respondeu muito depois, já tendo levantado e colocado a pesada bolsa nas costas.

Começou a sair da sala a passos arrastados deixando o garoto parado saboreando a confusão interna que ela acabara de propiciar. Não se passaram muitos segundos até James sacudir a cabeça, como se quisesse espantar pensamentos ruins, e gritar pela ruiva.

Lily não ouviu. Ou fingiu que não havia ouvido.

Fingiu por três dias inteiros. Chegando atrasada para as últimas aulas antes do feriado de Natal e saindo correndo no instante seguinte ao soar do sinal indicador do fim da aula.

Por três dias James se perguntou o que havia feito de errado. Até o bilhete aparecer misteriosamente em meio às folhas do dever de casa não feito do garoto.

15 de dezembro de 1976, 04:46 PM

_Precisamos conversar._

Se algo bom se seguisse a essas palavras, provavelmente as pessoas as falariam com mais freqüência.

* * *

Ene/A: Aw, outra fic que expressa aquilo que foi. (ignorem, estou nostálgica) Pessoas, essa fic foi escrita pra colocar um ponto final e eu estava precisando de um chute pra começar a postá-la e pra continua-la, porque eu amei a idéia e eu achei que seria um bom exorcismo. Haha. Anyway, se você gostarem do prólogo, por favor comentem e então eu vou voltar a ativa com ela. Se não, bem, eu vou deixar esse negócio de exorcizar pra lá e curtir a minha não-fossa sem vocês. Infelizmente.

Me façam feliz, eu preciso e eu mereço. Todo mundo merece. Yay.

BjOx corações! Até o capitulo um, se vingar!


	2. dez dias

"**Sine Die"**

Sine die, do latim 'adiar por tempo indeterminado'. Você está adiando a sua felicidade.

Cap I – Dez dias ou no qual James duvida da verdade.

Notícias ruins vêm a jato supersônico ou, se preferir, em vassouras de última geração. Às vezes elas parecem nunca vir, para a felicidade dos que sofreriam com ela. Mas às vezes elas vêm mais cedo do que qualquer outra coisa. Por incrível que pareça.

- Terminar? – James perguntou exasperado. – O que eu fiz?

- Eu não disse 'terminar'... – Lily o corrigiu sem tirar os olhos do chão de pedra que tinha um arranhão enorme que cobria quase a metade do corredor com se alguém tivesse corrido com uma faca sobre ele e... – Desculpa? Pode repetir?

- Eu perguntei se dava pra você olhar pra mim? – o garoto repetiu, visivelmente angustiado.

O bilhete não era grande o suficiente pra se dizer que ele o havia relido várias vezes, mas o '_precisamos conversar'_ parecia estar sendo gritado dentro de sua cabeça repetidas vezes, como uma música arranhada que não toca nada além da parte que você não quer ouvir. Aquela pequena frase, aquelas duas palavras eram as piores que James já havia lido na vida.

- Eu disse dar um tempo. – ela corrigiu ainda sem tirar os olhos do chão.

James inspirou bem fundo e soltou o ar com força, fazendo Lily fechar os olhos e morder o lábio inferior numa tentativa de conter as lágrimas. O corredor parecia mais frio do que o normal, então ela se encolheu, enfiando as mãos no bolso em uma tentativa falha de conseguir algum calor.

- Eu não queria que fosse assim James eu só...

- Qual é o nome dele? – o garoto a cortou. De costas ele não viu os ombros de Lily caírem em sinal de desistência.

- Não tem nenhum 'ele' James. Eu só preciso de um tempo pra mim. – ela falou com a voz caindo de tom a cada palavra, até morrer em um sussurro.

James começou a andar em círculos no corredor em que eles sempre se encontravam após a reunião da monitoria. Não era um segredo que os monitores chefes estavam juntos. Eles não negavam nem afirmavam. Também não se importavam com as fofocas.

As mãos dele deslizavam pelos fios negros carregando consigo alguns deles em movimentos frenéticos. Os óculos escorregavam pelo nariz enquanto Lily se mantinha calada, apenas fungando no silêncio e ouvindo os resmungos ocasionais do maroto. Sentia um buraco no peito, no exato lugar onde supostamente ficava o coração. Mas o coração dela estava andando de forma desesperada naquele corredor.

- Por que Lily? – o garoto perguntou quando parou, escorando na parede e tirando os óculos. – O que eu fiz de errado?

Pela primeira vez a garota desviou os olhos do chão e os pousou em algum ponto acima do ombro dele, após olhar para os dois extremos do corredor vazio. Os olhos verdes dela, brilhantes em outros momentos, estavam opacos e sem vida.

- Eu preciso de um tempo pra mim. – falou depois de passado quase um minuto completo. – Eu preciso estudar para os exames... Preciso me focar James.

O garoto riu alto e o som se espalhou como água correndo pelas paredes na chuva. Bagunçou o cabelo outra vez e estendeu a mão na direção dela, deixando o braço cair em seguida.

- Você acabou de dizer que eu a distraio e eu sequer consigo saber se isso é bom ou ruim...

O ar preso dentro dos pulmões de Lily se soltou de uma vez e ela se deixou escorregar na parede até sentar no chão gelado, batucando os dedos nos livros, que estavam semanas atrasados na biblioteca. Era quase engraçado como ela conseguia ficar olhando para o nada e fazendo nada enquanto James conversava com os amigos no canto oposto do salão comunal. De tempos em tempos o garoto piscava deliberadamente e ela ria, corando como se tivesse sete anos de idade ao invés de dezessete.

Sentia-se uma idiota por estar 'pedindo um tempo'. Sabia que estaria perdendo o maroto para sempre, mas_ precisava_ se dedicar para ter uma carreira no futuro. Não conseguia se imaginar tendo que voltar para casa para viver com a irmã e o cunhado. OU tendo que se submeter a uma vida de pária, se escondendo pelos cantos, implorando por um prato de comida.

- Quanto tempo Lily? – ele perguntou sentando ao lado dela e colocando os livros de lado. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha da garota quando os braços deles se roçaram levemente.

- James, eu... – ela começou antes de ser cortada pela voz dele, sensivelmente mais alta.

-_ Quanto tempo Lily_? – repetiu.

Os segundos se arrastaram até ela se curvar sobre ele, pegar os livros no chão e levantar sem titubear. James a acompanhou e levantou sem seguida.

- Não sei... – ela respondeu olhando dentro dos olhos avelã do garoto pela primeira vez antes de dar as costas e sair com passos não tão firmes.

O adeus não dado pairou no ar como um veneno altamente tóxico e James sentiu seu coração fazer uma visita aos seus dedos dos pés, levando o estômago como companhia.

Quando Lily sumiu na esquina do corredor o garoto chutou a própria bolsa, com a raiva transparente no rosto. Xingou baixo quando o conteúdo da mochila se espalhou e não se deu o trabalho de abaixar para recolhê-lo, levitando os objetos com a varinha e os colocando no lugar.

Colocou a mochila nas costas e saiu pelo outro extremo do corredor.

Lily esperou por um minuto inteiro encostada na parede logo após a curva do lado que ela usara como escape. Se James passasse por ali seria um sinal de que ele queria conversar mais a sério ou insistir, talvez. Na verdade, se ele passasse por ali ela cederia e mandaria os estudos para o espaço. Mas ele não passou e a garota se dirigiu para o salão comunal a passos arrastados.

-

Sem utilizar passagens secretas e andando tão devagar quanto possível, James chegou ao salão comunal em vinte e seis minutos e quarenta e sete segundos, de acordo com as próprias contas. Passou direto pelas poltronas vazias por causa das férias de Natal e subiu as escadas para o dormitório quase quebrando os degraus inconscientemente.

A porta se abriu antes que ele pusesse a mão na maçaneta e Sirius sorriu, fazendo uma reverência quando o amigo entrou no aposento.

- Não estou a fim de brincadeiras Sirius. – disse sem emoção, sentando na cama e desamarrando os tênis surrados.

- Ele só pode estar falando sério Pads. – riu Remus, deitado na cama com um pergaminho no colo. – Até o chamou pelo nome mortal.

- Vá pro inferno Remus. – James retrucou entrando nas cobertas e se cobrindo completamente, o que provocou risadas dos amigos.

- Quando passar a TPM e você quiser conversar como um homem avise ok? – a voz de Remus entrou pelos lençóis amigavelmente.

James continuou nas cobertas analisando cada frase que Lily dissera, cada movimento que ela fizera e todas as horas que tinham passado juntos nas últimas semanas. Não fizera nada de errado, tinha certeza. Ele planejara minuciosamente cada cumprimento, cada abraço, cada beijo, cada passeio, tudo. Exatamente para que nada desse errado.

Sentiu os olhos arderem e os esfregou com força. Chutado e chorando. Dois ótimos motivos para virar piada com os marotos.

Sirius, Remus e Peter conversavam a meia voz, com algumas gargalhadas ocasionais, seguidas de repreensões e depois risos abafados.

- Lily terminou comigo. – falou após alguns segundos de silêncio por parte dos amigos. Outro instante de silêncio seguiu essas palavras e a próxima coisa que James sentiu foram as cobertas sendo arrancadas de cima dele.

- A Evans o quê? – Sirius perguntou visivelmente chocado. Os olhos de James estavam vermelhos e ele parecia muito infeliz, como se dizer tais palavras em voz alta confirmassem o que havia acontecido.

Remus largou o pergaminho em que rabiscava alguma coisa e foi até a cama do amigo, se escorando na barra que sustentava a cortina, enquanto o garoto se sentava e reavia as cobertas de modo grosseiro.

Fez se outro silêncio ligeiramente longo, durante o qual o único barulho presente eram as ocasionais fungadas de James, os 'tsc tsc' de desaprovação vindos de Sirius e os murmúrios desconexos de Peter.

- O que você fez hein? – o lobisomem perguntou.

- Quando eu descobrir conto pra você... – ele respondeu, dando uma risada triste que ecoou pelo quarto.

- A Evans esteve chorando como uma louca pelos últimos dez dias. – Peter resmungou rapidamente, demonstrando que tinha acabado de lembrar do fato. – Mas eu achei que estava tudo bem entre vocês. E eu esqueci também.

James sentou na cama bagunçada e bocejou. Parecia que alguém tinha o acertado com um taco de rebater balaços repetidamente na cabeça, tal a intensidade da dor que começava a sentir. A dor de cabeça, porém, não se comparava em nada com a dor que ele sentia no coração.

- A Evans é doida. – Sirius falou sem pensar uns segundos depois. – Ela parecia tão feliz com você. Até deixou de entregar um dever de casa e nem chorou por causa disso...

Remus sequer olhou onde a própria mão bateu quando a girou perto da cara de Sirius, errando o nariz do moreno por centímetros. Deu um olhar significativo que recebeu como resposta um chacoalhar de ombros totalmente indiferente.

- Posso conversar com ela amanhã se você quiser Prongs. – falou após ver o amigo menear a cabeça tristemente para o que o faria rir em outras circunstâncias.

James encarou o nada com triste determinação e sorriu fracamente. Alguma coisa estava errada, mas por pouco tempo. Ele não tinha feito nada de estranho, ela estava o testando, só podia ser. Mesmo depois da carta, mesmo depois do 'eu te amo', ela precisava ter certeza, por isso estava fazendo aquilo. Era a única explicação lógica e James se agarrou a ela com toda a força que possuia.

- Não precisa Monny. _Ela_ virá falar comigo. Não acabou, eu tenho certeza.

Remus olhou para Sirius de soslaio e recebeu um sorriso atravessado como resposta. Doloroso, mas inevitável. James teria que descobrir e aceitar que tinha, sim, acabado sozinho.

* * *

Ene/AA: Oi. Desculpem-me. Eu confundi a cabeça de vocês com prologo, não confundi? Vou me explicar: essa fic é mais ou menos como aconteceu comigo, tirando o fato de eu não ser a Lily, meu ex não ser o James e nós não termos um final feliz. Estou escrevendo pra me livrar desse peso. É isso.

Anyway, espero que gostem do capitulo e que comentem, nem que seja pra dizer "credo, que horrível". Vocês são o meu alter ego, e eu preciso desesperadamente de vocês. (drama queen). Comentem e eu posto assim que eu terminar de escrever o próximo capitulo.

BjOx e obrigada pessoal!


	3. nove dias

"**Sine Die"**

Sine die, do latim 'adiar por tempo indeterminado'. Você está adiando a sua felicidade.

Cap II – Nove dias ou no qual Lily, livros e pensamentos se confundem.

O dia parecia ter perdido horas e as horas que ainda restavam pareciam não servir para nada, como Lily percebeu apenas um dia após terminar com James. Apesar das férias tudo em que a ruiva conseguia pensar era estudo, estudo e mais estudo.

No dormitório dos monitores chefes o silêncio era completo, só perturbado pela chuva que batia na janela com os pingos mais grossos que a ruiva já tivera o desprazer de ver na vida. Esperava que James já estivesse de volta lá pela hora de dormir para ser salva de ficar no escuro sozinha.

Soava altamente idiota o medo inexplicável que a dominava nas noites de chuva. Ou talvez fosse somente a idiotice de ter terminado com James sem um motivo aparente e ter que ficar sozinha, completamente sozinha, enquanto o céu desabava além das paredes do castelo.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça e bocejou, deixando o braço escorregar levemente de onde estivera apoiado, a bochecha da garota. Herbologia e as plantinhas estranhas dançavam na frente dos seus olhos. E ela sequer se lembrava da Professora Sprout ter mencionado plantinhas dançantes em alguma aula... Concentrada em não pegar no sono, ela anotou mais algumas linhas no enorme resumo em que estava trabalhando, embora sua mente voasse longe das escrofulárias com flores pentâmeras.

O sétimo ano não era um ano de brincadeira. Decidiria o seu futuro, ela sabia bem disso. Principalmente em tempos de guerra ainda não declarada era bom ser formada e ter um trabalho registrado aonde quer que fosse ainda mais sendo nascida trouxa. Era perigoso demais, ela sabia.

No único ano em que prometera a sai mesma não se envolver com ninguém, James surgira das profundezas das masmorras e das detenções para se tornar monitor chefe. Com um mês de convivência diária e conversas maduras e sensatas Lily percebera que o que ela tanto temia que acontecesse tinha se tornado realidade.

Resistiu por quase o mês de outubro inteiro, mas promessas feitas não são garantia promessas cumpridas, ela percebeu no momento em que os lábios de James tocaram os dela. Na semana que se seguiu foram raros os momentos solitários e sorrisos involuntários.

Faltariam nove dias para um mês. Faltariam, porque James era uma distração tão grande que em vinte dias Lily acumulara mais matéria do que já havia acumulado em toda sua vida acadêmica. Herbologia, Poções, Transfiguração, Feitiços e Defesa contra as Artes das trevas. Aritimancia por diversão e Estudo dos trouxas só para satisfazer a própria curiosidade. Mesmo assim, somam sete matérias e nenhum dia da semana livre.

Sem tempo pra si mesa como teria tempo para James? Ele consumia todos os segundos possíveis dela. James era e é uma distração que precisava ser eliminada, para o bom andamento dos estudos, por mais que doa ficar sem ele, por mais que machuque não estar com ele, por pior que seja o sentimento de culpa por ter terminado com ele.

A porta do dormitório abriu bem na hora em que uma lágrima teimosa tentou sair, inconvenientemente, dos olhos da garota. Como somente os monitores chefes têm permissão para usar aquele quarto era mais que óbvio que era James quem havia acabado de cruzar o portal.

Lily puxou os livros pra mais perto e enxugou a lágrima discretamente, murmurando um 'oi' que não foi perdido por James, que o recebeu com um enorme sorriso. A garota fungou antes que ele respondesse.

- Por que você não guarda isso? – ele perguntou se sentando na poltrona em frente à mesa de estudos.

- Porque eu estou usando tudo que está aqui. – a ruiva respondeu sem tirar os olhos do papel, apesar de já ter parado de escrever a tempos. – Eu... Eu achei que você fosse ficar com os marotos...

- Eu ia. – James respondeu tirando os sapatos e os jogando a esmo na sala de um modo desleixado proposital, somente para testar a garota. – Mas ai eu lembrei que você não gosta de ficar sozinha quando chove. Não que vá fazer alguma diferença eu estar aqui.

Ele sabia do medo da chuva e ele _lembrou._ O coração de Lily falhou uma batida e ela teve que se concentrar para conseguir continuar fingindo que ainda escrevia.

- Vai fazer sim. Obrigada. – balbuciou no momento em que um raio cortou o céu.

James fixou os olhos na garota para observar sua reação, mas tudo que ela fez foi cerrar os próprios olhos e morder o lábio inferior com força. Uma seqüência de raios caiu e dos olhos verdes de Lily escorreu uma lágrima solitária, que significava tudo que a ruiva vinha sentindo desde que resolvera terminar com James e mais o medo da chuva pesada que começava a precipitar.

O garoto levantou da poltrona rapidamente e correu até ela, com o objetivo de enxugar a única lágrima que teimava em escorrer. Lily, porém, a limpou antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo. James se manteve ao lado da garota pelos próximos raios e até ela decidir abrir os olhos.

Quando Lily o fez, o perfume que emanava de James a entorpeceu levemente. Ela juntou todo o material em um monte disforme no canto da mesa e levantou de uma só vez.

- Quer dormir aqui na sala? – o garoto perguntou antes que pudesse se frear. As bochechas dela assumiram um tom rosado e a dúvida estava estampada na face.

- Não... Acho melhor não. Mas obrigada mesmo assim. Eu preciso superar meus medos. – ela respondeu sem olhá-lo, já andando em direção as escadas duplas que levavam até o segundo andar, no qual ficavam os dormitórios propriamente ditos.

James a viu subir as escadas lentamente e fechar a porta sem um barulho sequer. Um trovão e um relâmpago se seguiram e então os pingos da chuva voltaram a açoitar a janela com uma força incomum para o inverno.

O moreno contou até cinco e, como se ele pressentisse, a porta do quarto de Lily se abriu vagarosamente, deixando à mostra somente o rosto da garota, lívido de medo. James estendeu a mão em direção a escada e sorriu. A ruiva entrou novamente no quarto e saiu carregando um grande cobertor marrom com o emblema da escola. Desceu as escadas o mais rápido que conseguiu e hesitou em aceitar a mão estendida do garoto, que esperava com uma pose digna de príncipe encantado de histórias infantis trouxas. Lily se sentou no sofá e rapidamente se cobriu, enquanto James continuava parado no mesmíssimo lugar, ainda na mesma pose e com o mesmo sorriso.

- Está frio aí perto da escada Potter. – ela falou, experimentando a sensação esquisita de voltar às formalidades com James.

- Eu tenho um primeiro nome lindo, Lily. – retrucou. - E você me viu aqui? Porque passou direto por mim então?

A ruiva agradeceu em silêncio pelo fato de o maroto estar de costas quando suas bochechas queimaram. Nem após uma vida com James ela sentia que seria capaz de entender como ele conseguia falar frases de efeito sem deixar a voz fraquejar.

- Desculpa James. – ela murmurou. – É que eu estou com medo e com frio.

O moreno suspirou e deixou os braços caírem ao longo do corpo, o cabelo bagunçado pelas rajadas de vento que entravam pela janela. Virou-se lentamente e sorriu, o sorriso que fazia Lily sorrir também.

Adiantou-se e fechou a única janela aberta, cujo vento fazia o fogo da lareira tremeluzir e arrepiava o casal de frio, embora James se esforçasse ao máximo para não demonstrar. Sentou no sofá ao lado de Lily, que estendeu o cobertor amigavelmente.

Alguns raios se seguiram dos trovões. James abraçou a garota, deixando-a descansar a cabeça em seu ombro. Os dois ficaram sentados ali em silêncio durante muito tempo.

- Eu... Me desculpe por... Você deveria estar descansando do treino de quadribol... – a garota murmurou.

- Shhh. Está tudo bem. – ele sussurrou de volta.

Lily deixou o silêncio cair novamente entre os dois e descansou a cabeça no ombro do maroto, que começou a mexer nos cabelos vermelhos dela por puro reflexo. James sentia que ela estava com sono. Não a via fazer outra coisa além de estudar há tempos.

Mesmo sonolenta, Lily não conseguia para de pensar no motivo idiota que havia arranjado para terminar com um garoto tão especial. Ele tinha deixado os amigos para vir ao encontro dela só por causa do medo de trovões e raios dela. Ele lembrara que ela não gostava de ficar sozinha com chuva. Lembrara dela e deixara os amigos pra trás.

A culpa começou a pesar na cabeça da garota, enquanto a chuva limpava os vitrais da escola, tamanha sua força. Tentou dormir, esquecer os pensamentos e a chuva, mas não conseguiu, pois seu corpo retesava ao menor toque de James em sua pele. Concentrou-se no fogo brilhante da lareira bruxuleante e, sem que percebesse, adormeceu.

James percebeu que ela relaxara e sua respiração ficara mais serena e deduziu que ela dormira. Em seus braços. Esse pensamento o fez sorrir e aconchegar a garota ainda mais. Sentiu algo diferente dentro do peito, como um calor que parecia não ter fim e uma felicidade incontrolável. Sabia que amava Lily e agora tinha certeza. Beijou-a na testa levemente e fechou os olhos, sendo embalado pelos adoráveis pingos de chuva.

* * *

Ene/Aa: Oi, eu sei que demorei, desculpem. Estou atolada em trabalhos da faculdade, mas prometo que depois do dia 11 (quando eu entro de férias) vou tentar atualizar com mais frequência. E vou terminar de escrever Sine Die também, porque eu só tenho metade do cap três escrito e tá foda, porque dói.

Anyway, comentem se vocês gostaram.

Beijos enormes, corações.


	4. oito dias

"**Sine Die"**

Sine die, do latim 'adiar por tempo indeterminado'. Você está adiando a sua felicidade.

Cap III - Oito dias ou Verbo Evitar, terceira pessoa do plural, reflexivo, semi intencional.

James sentiu a consciência substituir o estado de sono vagarosamente, enquanto tentava esconder os olhos dos fracos reflexos do sol que brilhavam na janela do salão comunal dos monitores chefes. Ainda de olhos fechados, tateou o sofá gentilmente, esperando encostar-se à pele macia de Lily a qualquer segundo. A garota, entretanto, não estava lá.

Ele abriu os olhos subitamente e suspirou, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos em um gesto nervoso. Sabia que chegara perto demais, muito mais perto do que Lily esperava após toda a cena do 'fim' do relacionamento deles, mas não era como se ele tivesse tentado evitar. Parecia um vício, maior que uma necessidade estar com ela, tocá-la, sentir o perfume doce que emanava dos cabelos vermelhos.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, jogou as cobertas no chão e se levantou, olhando em volta. Lily tinha acordado cedo, obviamente, pois o salão comunal dos monitores-chefes estava arrumado. O material da garota não estava lá, nem nada que pudesse indicar que alguém estivera na sala antes. Para cooperar com a arrumação e mostrar que ele não era descuidado como ela achava, o garoto recolheu as cobertas, subiu os degraus de dois em dois e as jogou sem cerimônia alguma em cima da própria cama. Se ele conseguisse levar Lily para seu quarto, a ultima coisa que ela repararia seriam as cobertas no chão, ele tinha certeza.

Arrumou-se rapidamente, vestindo a primeira roupa em que colocou as mãos e desceu, pisando os degraus com mais força do que o necessário. Iria procurar pela garota. Ela não poderia estar em muitos lugares, a biblioteca, o escritório da monitoria, a cozinha, talvez. Nem tentaria os jardins, a chuva do dia anterior encharcara o pátio e se Lily estivesse lá, bem, então ele até acreditaria no impossível.

Saiu do salão comunal privativo dos dois e espreitou o corredor, decidindo virar à direita, em direção à biblioteca, o provável esconderijo de Lily. O garoto havia acabado de contornar a curva quando a ruiva apareceu no outro extremo, o mais silenciosamente que conseguia. Ela se esgueirou pelo corredor, na ponta dos pés e murmurou a senha tão baixo que teve que repeti-la, pois o quadro não a ouvira. Entrou no calor aconchegante do salão e subiu as escadas rapidamente, agradecendo internamente por James não estar ali; ela precisava estudar e não pular nos braços dele.

Sirius, Remus e Peter pararam de conversar abruptamente quando James entrou no quarto e bateu a porta com força o suficiente para arrancá-la das dobradiças. O silêncio foi palpável por alguns instantes, então os três colegas voltaram à conversa como se não tivessem parado.

James se sentou na cama que fora dele e começou a batucar nervosamente na madeira do dossel que segurava a cortina. Havia procurado Lily por todo o castelo, incluindo os jardins, duas vezes, só para ter certeza. Estava começando a ficar com fome, mas sentia que um enjôo crescente o perseguia e o impedia de ir almoçar.

- 'Que é Prongs? – Remus perguntou após alguns segundos observando o colega.

- Não sei onde a Lily está. – o garoto respondeu, franzindo a testa ligeiramente. A sensação de enjôo só crescia, engolfando-o cada vez mais.

- Use o mapa, oras. Não o fizemos à toa. – Sirius ironizou, sem prestar muita atenção no que o colega exprimia.

O moreno desviou o olhar para o amigo pela primeira vez desde que ele havia entrado no quarto e revirou os olhos. Ele estava um lixo. Talvez _ele_ devesse conversar com a Evans, saber qual era a dela, terminar do nada e destruir o pobre coração de James.

- Ah. É verdade. – o moreno de óculos lembrou, como se o fato de ter participado da feitura do mapa tivesse ocorrido há séculos.

Era o que parecia. Fazia quantos dias que Lily havia terminado com ele? Poucos, mas parecia ter passado um mês inteiro desde o rompimento.

Remus chegou à gaveta na qual o mapa ficava antes que James, bloqueou o acesso e sorriu tristemente. O moreno o encarou inquisidoramente, como se esperasse uma resposta decente para o bloqueio ou a concessão da passagem pelo amigo.

- Eu acho que se você não a encontrou até agora talvez ela não queira ser encontrada. Pensou nisso? – o lobisomem perguntou, sorrindo fracamente. Sabia que Lily precisava de um tempo pra pensar e que James não estava facilitando nem um pouco.

- Eu só quero saber onde ela está! Não vou persegui-la nem nada do tipo. – ele riu, empurrando o amigo com um das mãos. - Só _saber_ onde ela está, por favor. – pediu, quando percebeu que o esforço estava sendo em vão.

Remus sentia as palavras do amigo pesaram em sua consciência, mas a vontade de evitar que ele a procurasse, por um daí sequer, era muito maior. Ambos precisavam ficar sozinhos por um tempo, pensar na situação que estavam, digerir a separação. A única coisa que James estava digerindo, porém, era a raiva que sentia naquele instante.

- Que tal irmos almoçar? – Peter interrompeu a tensão, com um comentário propositalmente neutro.

Remus indicou a porta para James com a mão livre, em um gesto semelhante a uma reverência nobre. O garoto de óculos inspirou com força e fez uso de todo o autocontrole que possuía para sair do quarto sem quebrar nada.

O grupo desceu as escadas silenciosamente e assim continuou até chegar ao salão principal. Os quatro almoçaram sem trocar meia palavra entre si, no lugar vazio por causa das férias de Natal. James sequer sentia o gosto da comida, só a engolia em um gesto automático que ele não conseguia frear.

Levantou-se da mesa e se despediu com um breve aceno de cabeça. Saiu da sala e foi em direção aos jardins. Talvez deitar na grama molhada e pensar nos deveres que deveria fazer, mas não pretendia, fosse ajudar a passar o tempo. Ou pelo menos fosse ajudá-lo a esquecer Lily por alguns minutos.

Os outros três marotos saíram do salão alguns poucos minutos depois, ainda em silêncio absoluto. Sirius, que andava particularmente distraído naquele momento, pensando em como Lily se atrevia a ignorar James daquele jeito, esbarrou em alguém e sequer se virou para pedir desculpas. Remus, o único atento ao espaço em sua volta, piscou para a pessoa em que o amigo esbarrara e indicou que ficaria em silêncio.

Lily devolveu a Remus um sorriso culpado e entrou no salão principal, com menos fome do que estivera antes de encontrar com os melhores amigos do ex-namorado. Agradeceu por não ter encontrado James em si e sentou-se à mesa com os pensamentos longe.

No jardim, James suspirou e cogitou a hipótese de tentar pegar o Mapa do Maroto sem que os amigos percebessem. Mudou de idéia após um minuto de deliberação mental. Talvez Lily realmente precisasse de um tempo pra pensar nos estudos, no futuro, nela mesma e nele. E, claro, no futuro dos dois como um casal. Porque eles voltariam a ser um casal, ele tinha certeza.

­­--

O céu já estava escuro e minimamente estrelado quando James decidiu que a grama não era tão aconchegante quanto o colchão em que ele poderia estar deitado se tomasse coragem de levantar. O dia parecia ter durado uma semana inteira, mas não tinham se passado nem quinze horas que ele havia acordado. Por mais estranho que viesse a parecer para um maroto, James estava com sono. Às oito e meia da noite.

O garoto levantou, após reunir todas as suas forças, e encarou o castelo com desânimo. Sabia que o caminho até o quarto dos monitores-chefes era longo e sentia que seus músculos não agüentariam antes mesmo de dar o primeiro passo.

Percorreu os corredores se arrastando e maldizendo o momento em que resolvera sair do salão privativo. Se tivesse ficado lá não precisaria andar o tanto que estava andando agora e provavelmente veria Lily uma hora ou outra.

Lily, por sua vez, estava maldizendo o momento em que esquecera seu livro de Transfiguração no salão privativo, porque precisava dele nesse exato momento e James chegaria a qualquer segundo. A ultima coisa que a garota queria era encontrar com o ex naquele dia.

Ela abriu a porta, espreitando pela minúscula fresta, no instante em que o retrato girava e se preparava para admitir James no salão comunal que os dois dividiam. Fechou a porta com um baque suave que não foi perdido pelo garoto.

James suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando se esforçar para não ir até o quarto da garota, abrir a porta e exigir saber o porquê da recusa em vê-lo. Em vez de fazer isso, ele subiu as escadas e entrou no próprio quarto, sem sequer olhar para trás.

A ruiva contou até dez, abriu a porta, desceu as escadas, pegou o livro e voltou correndo para o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si com um baque. Prendeu a respiração quase inexistente em seu pulmão e deixou o livro escorregar por entre seus dedos. Estava sendo idiota. Ela teria que decidir: ou se preparava para enfrentar James pelos próximos meses com naturalidade ou teria que arranjar um jeito de evitá-lo completamente, o que só poderia ser feito se ela abandonasse Hogwarts. Ou simplesmente desistiria de tentar tirá-lo de sua vida e aceitaria voltar a namorá-lo de uma vez por todas.

As idéias pesaram na mente dela e o livro pareceu reluzir no chão. Pegou-o de volta, espanando a capa com cuidado, e sentiu os olhos formigarem com o esforço para não chorar. A resposta para os próximos meses podia ficar para depois, ela precisava estudar naquele momento.

* * *

**Ene/AA:** Heys. Eu não vou pedir desculpa por ter demorado, porque teoricamente eu nem demorei. Só terminei de escrever esse capitulo ontem, então eu fui até bem rápida. Palmas pra mim. (ignorem, isso é falta de dormir). Então.. tenho coisas pra falar pra vocês:

**1:** os capitulos dessa fic NÃO VÃO ser maiores que esse, provavelmente. Eu SEI qque são MINUSCULOS, mas tá foda e eu não consigo fazer maior. Se vocês preferirem que eu pare, me avisem.** 2:** eu já escrevi o final da fic, e ele VAI ser feliz. Então parem de choramingar e vivam o drama por mais alguns capitulos, oks? **3:** **comentem**, isso aí.

Agora eu vou, senão a ene/aa fica maior que o capitulo. Já comecei a escrever o cap quatro, então acho que posto até o final do mês. BjOx e não fiquem tristes comigo por eu ter dito pra vocês pararem de choramingar... estava brincando, choraminguem... Ah, vou embora. BjOx.


	5. sete dias

"**Sine Die"**

Sine die, do latim 'adiar por tempo indeterminado'. Você está adiando a sua felicidade.

**Cap IV – Sete Dias ou O Silêncio é um barulho assustador**

Por mais impossível que viesse a parecer, para James **e** para Lily, os dois abriram as portas de seus respectivos quartos ao mesmo tempo na manhã seguinte. E os dois ficaram parados se encarando mutuamente por alguns segundos, sem acreditar em como coincidências tendem a acontecer quando você menos as espera.

Lily pensou em dar um passo para trás e fechar a porta do quarto na cara do garoto, mas o olhar ansioso de James a impediu de fazer tal coisa. Ele, apesar de não demonstrar tão claramente, estava aliviado em ver Lily naquele dia.

A garota meneou a cabeça por um instante e sorriu o mais verdadeiramente que podia no momento e começou a descer as escadas sem dizer palavra. Sentia que sua voz quebraria e a denunciaria se ela se atrevesse a falar. Ela chorara por ele na noite anterior e as lágrimas ameaçavam retornar somente ao ver o rosto de James.

O garoto a seguiu com o olhar, em silêncio, preocupado com a possibilidade de ela estar se sentindo mal e atormentado com a possibilidade de ela o estar ignorando tão abertamente.

- Lily? – chamou após alguns segundos de batalha mental.

A ruiva parou, no meio do salão comunal e se virou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Hun? – murmurou a contragosto.

- Nada, pode deixar. – ele devolveu.

Observou, calado, a garota sair do salão, agarrada a um grosso livro. Teve ganas de queimar todos os livros que conhecia, afinal, era deles a culpa pelo fim do curto namoro dos dois.

Cerrou os punhos em raiva e socou a parede, ainda parado à porta do quarto. Fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar. Tudo daria certo. Pior não poderia ficar. E se ficasse ele não agüentaria.

Desceu os primeiros degraus da escada, mas mudou de idéia no meio do caminho. Subiu correndo e entrou novamente no quarto, batendo a porta com toda a força que conseguiu.

Do lado de fora, escorada na pintura que dava acesso ao dormitório dos monitores-chefes, Lily se deixou escorregar até sentar no chão de pedra fria. Limpou uma lágrima teimosa do rosto antes que ela caísse sobre o livro da biblioteca. Ela tinha feito uma escolha. Agora só tinha que aprender a honrá-la. Só isso.

Sirius, Remus e Peter não se sobressaltaram quando James se jogou na cadeira vaga mais próxima no salão principal. Ele saíra do quarto depois de alguns minutos tentando se acalmar, sem nenhum resultado efetivo. Não sentia fome, mas não queria ficar sozinho para curtir fossa.

- Você está um lixo. – Sirius comentou, como se estivesse dizendo as últimas novidades sobre o mau tempo que predominava.

- Obrigado. – o garoto respondeu, puxando um prato de mingau mais para perto e começando a comer de forma mecânica.

Os amigos se entreolharam e Remus deu um sorriso fraco, virando-se para esquadrinhar James atentamente. O cabelo dele estava mais bagunçado que o normal e profundas olheiras circundavam os olhos castanho-esverdeados por detrás das lentes tão sujas que era um mistério para Remus como o amigo conseguia enxergar através delas.

- O que você vai fazer hoje? – perguntou, na tentativa de distrair James do que quer que ele estivesse pensando.

- Sei lá. – o garoto respondeu, dando os ombros como se sequer tivesse pensando em viver algumas horas mais, quem dirá o que faria nessas horas. – Alguma coisa da monitoria, provavelmente. – respondeu após quase um minuto completo.

- Ah. – Remus respondeu, deixando o silêncio tomar seu lugar de direito.

Peter, que encarava o salão de um jeito entediado, sorriu quando viu quem entrava pelas portas escancaradas naquele instante. Cutucou Sirius pouco discretamente e indicou Lily com a cabeça. Sirius levantou e assoviou para atrair a atenção da garota. James sequer levantou os olhos do prato ao ouvir o barulho.

Lily fez uma careta ao encontrar a origem do barulho e acenou de forma imprecisa, não muito segura do que fazer. A careta se transformou em uma expressão de puro pânico quando Sirius indicou um lugar ao lado dele, bem à frente de James, convidando-a a se juntar ao grupo.

A garota estacou e respirou fundo. Fechou os olhos com força e tentou não chorar, pelo menos não na frente deles. Se iria agir normalmente, sentar com os marotos não deveria ser um problema.

Sorriu para Sirius e foi se juntar a ele, como se jamais tivesse olhado para James antes em sua existência, quem dirá namorado e pedido um tempo a uns dias.

James levantou a cabeça vagarosamente quando ouviu o barulho da cadeira arrastando à sua frente. Sentiu todo o sangue esvair de seu rosto quando viu que era Lily quem estava sentada a alguns poucos centímetros dele. Tentou sorrir, mas tudo que conseguiu foi fazer uma careta incerta.

Ele continuou a comer em silêncio, enquanto Sirius conversava alegremente com Remus e Peter; Lily e ele permaneciam calados como se seus lábios estivessem colados. Não colados entre si, mas sim colados um no outro, de modo que era impossível abrir a boca para conversar.

Lily estava encarando a mesa desde que sentara quando começou a sentir as pernas formigarem por estar na mesma posição há bastante tempo. Remexeu-se, inquieta, e esticou as pernas, encostando em James sem querer quando fez isso. Retraiu a perna com tanta rapidez que a bateu contra o banco do lado. Deixou o rosto cair sobre os braços apoiados na mesa, amaldiçoando qualquer nome por causa da dor que sentia.

James estendeu a mão para tocá-la no braço, mas retraiu os dedos quando estava a centímetros da pele dela. Não poderia somente encostar a mão na pele branca e macia de Lily. Ele teria que abraçá-la, beijá-la, sentir o cheiro doce que ela emanava, mas isso não era possível.

- Ta tudo bem? – ele perguntou, preocupação pingando da voz rouca.

- Ahan, eu só... Bati. O pé. Nada de mais. – a ruiva respondeu, sem levantar a cabeça.

- Tem certeza? Que não é nada de mais? – ele pressionou, quando ela gemeu baixo por causa da dor.

Lily só acenou positivamente, deixando o silêncio cair pesado entre os dois mais uma vez. Era como se quanto mais ela falasse com ele, mas ele acreditaria que eles poderiam ficar juntos de novo. E isso não era uma coisa tão possível naquele momento.

O garoto terminou de comer, demorando mais do que o normal em cada colherada. Sentia que prolongando aquele momento ele prolongaria o tempo em que estava ali, tão perto de Lily que poderia encostar nela só ao esticar o braço.

Ele empurrou o prato infantilmente quando terminou de comer e batucou os dedos na mesa de forma impaciente. Lily levantou-se em seguida e acenou em despedida sem dizer meia palavra, o deixando estático e confuso.

- Eu tentei. – Sirius murmurou para o amigo a guisa de desculpas.

O moreno de óculos só deu os ombros e se limitou a xingar todos os palavrões de que conseguiu se lembrar em voz baixa enquanto seguia os amigos para além dos muros do castelo, em direção ao jardim congelado.

Lily estava cansada. Muito cansada.

A ruiva impou as lágrimas de sono dos olhos verdes opacos e bocejou longamente, olhando em volta na biblioteca. Várias pessoas tinham ficado na escola para o Natal, mais do que ela já tinha visto antes nos seis anos em que estudava em Hogwarts.

Ela não conseguia saber se seria por causa dos exames ou por que a perspectiva de segurança dentro dos muros do castelo era bem maior do que em qualquer outro lugar na Grã-Bretanha. A aura de medo era como um casaco do mais grosso pêlo de animais selvagens, circundando todos, mas ao invés de esquentar a atmosfera só a fazia ficar mais gelada, a ponto de criar uma camada de gelo sobre a confiança das pessoas.

Tudo que Lily podia fazer era estudar. Estudar, estudar, estudar mais um pouco, para, quem sabe, conseguir um emprego que pagasse o suficiente, nem necessariamente bem. Quem sabe então ela poderia fugir. Ir para a França, quem sabe, levar os pais para um lugar a salvo da guerra com a qual eles não tinham nada a ver, a não ser a culpa de ter tido uma filha bruxa...

Limpou outras lágrimas agora, não de sono ou de cansaço, mas de medo. Fugir não era a coisa certa, mas ela já estava fugindo do amor da vida dela, por que não fugir de tudo de uma vez? Já estava machucando James, por que não ir embora assim que o ano acabasse e começar uma vida nova em outro lugar.

O coração de Lily reagiu a esse pensamento, começando a bater loucamente no peito da garota. Ela recolheu os livros em um movimento rápido e os jogou dentro da bolsa sem prestar muita atenção.

Levantou em um pulo e correu para fora da biblioteca, sem parar para pedir desculpas para o grupo de alunos do segundo ano em que ela esbarrou no caminho. Suas pernas se moviam quase que por conta própria enquanto ela corria para o dormitório dos monitores chefes.

Virou a esquina, a poucos metros do quadro de entrada e se surpreendeu quando avistou James no outro extremo do corredor, andando despreocupadamente. Pensou em dar meia volta, mas não conseguiu se obrigar a fazer tal coisa.

Diminuiu o passo até estar somente andando rápido ao invés de correndo como uma louca, porém a pressa na escapou do olhar atento de James. Ele aumentou o passo e a encontrou no exato instante em que ela falava a senha par ao retrato.

Lily sentiu vontade de mandar tudo para o sétimo andar no subsolo do inferno e beijar James ali, naquele instante, naquele segundo. Deu um passo em direção ao garoto, que abriu os braços para recebê-la, como se nada tivesse ocorrido antes, e o fim do namoro tivesse sido só um sonho ruim. Antes de se jogar nos braços dele, entretanto, a compreensão se fez liquida nos olhos da garota e todas as sensações e vontades foram novamente jogadas para debaixo da máscara de bem estar que ela vestia.

James percebeu que ela oscilava em pé e a segurou em um abraço de um braço só, se sentindo estranhamente desconfortável com a proximidade, como se fosse errado querer estar ao lado dela.

- Você quer conversar? – perguntou em um fluxo, antes que pudesse se frear.

A ruiva se desvencilhou dele, embora demonstrasse claramente que não queria fazer tal coisa, e só negou com a cabeça num movimento rápido. Ela abriu a boca, como se quisesse falar algo, mas fechou-a rapidamente e entrou no salão privativo, quase correndo.

O garoto ficou encarando a abertura da passagem até ouvir a porta de Lily bater com um estrondo contra o portal. Ele se sentiu fraco, como se todas as energias que ele tinha tivesse abandonado seu corpo com aquelas três palavras que ele dissera para a ruiva.

- Vai entrar ou não? – a pintura inquiriu, soando irritada.

Ele estreitou os olhos por detrás das lentes sujas e suspirou, entrando no salão sem vontade. O retrato se fechou em suas costas e ele se deixou cair na primeira poltrona que viu, amaldiçoando o momento em que tinha acordado naquele dia.

* * *

Ene/Aa: Oi. Sim, eu demorei, eu sei. Foi mal. Tava complicado pro meu lado (pessoal), mas ai eu tive um surto (entendam como quiserem) e escrevi esse capitulo e metade do próximo, que vai ficar enorme, pra alegria de vocês. Então... obrigada aos que estão lendo, obrigada maior aos que estão comentando, obrigado enorme a quem comenta sem login e eu não posso agradecer direito. Se você quiser um obrigada grande é só apertar aquele botão no canto esquerdo que diz 'review' e escrever 'oi, legal,bjs', okeys?

É isso. BjOx enormes e eu vejo vocês quando eu terminar de escrever o monstro (entendam como quiserem) que vai ser o proximo capitulo.


	6. seis dias

"**Sine Die"**

Sine die, do latim 'adiar por tempo indeterminado'. Você está adiando a sua felicidade.

**Cap V – Seis Dias ou Bom, mau ou nenhum motivo.**

Lily estava sentada em uma cadeira, perto demais da janela, encarando o jardim do castelo de um jeito entediado quando James apareceu no topo das escadas, sonolento. Embora a garota já estivesse lá há algum tempo, ela provavelmente tinha dormido por mais tempo que ele. Ou pelo menos tinha tido um sono menos perturbado, ele seria capaz de apostar.

O moreno esfregou os olhos, como se, com esse gesto, pudesse esfregar o sono para fora de si, enquanto descia as escadas para se juntar à ruiva no salão comunal que eles dividiam. Lily desviou os olhos da janela, sem dar a entender que vira o garoto e começou a folhear despreocupadamente as páginas do livro que estava em seu colo.

James se jogou no sofá, fazendo um barulho abafado. Deixou a cabeça pender para o lado, de modo a poder olhar mais facilmente para a garota. Correu os dedos pelo cabelo extremamente bagunçado e bocejou. Estava com preguiça até de falar, mas sabia que se o silêncio do dia anterior se repetisse ele não hesitaria em acabar com a própria vida.

Começou a pensar no que poderia dizer, em como poderia puxar assunto enquanto observava Lily olhar a paisagem através da janela sem realmente vê-la. Ela estava ali, mas sua mente estava obviamente bem longe.

- Você vai me ignorar hoje? – ele perguntou de súbito, sem se mover.

Lily continuou em silêncio por segundos, então se lembrou que ela deveria agir normalmente e ignora-lo não seria tão normal, pelo menos não antes deles ficarem juntos e terminarem.

- Não. – murmurou em reposta, desgostosa. Se soubesse que seria difícil daquele jeito, ela simplesmente teria preferido mudar de escola ou abandonar. Deixar de ser uma 'aberração', como Petúnia dizia... Se é que havia um jeito de fugir de quem ela era, no cerne mais profundo.

- Acho que você está me ignorando. – James atestou, tentando soar indiferente, mas falhando com a tristeza que escorria de suas palavras.

Ela largou o livro que fingia ler, desviou o olhar da janela e virou-se a fim de encarar o moreno. James estava jogado no sofá, parecendo totalmente relaxado, embora seus pulsos fechados em punhos dessem a idéia exatamente oposta. Ele era lindo, claro. E ela era idiota, claro. Se fosse inteligente ou soubesse organizar melhor o próprio tempo, ela estaria sentada no colo dele e não em uma cadeira dura a metros de distância.

- Eu não estou ignorando você. – ela enunciou cada uma das palavras pausadamente. – Só estava meio perdida com os meus pensamentos, me desculpe.

James riu sem humor com a fala exageradamente defensiva da garota. Ponderou por uma instante o que ela havia dito. Ele tinha que admitir: ela estava perdida nos próprios pensamentos desde o minuto em que ele saíra do quarto e se esgueirara para o sofá marrom avermelhado.

Olhando-a ele reconsiderou a possibilidade dela ter dormido por mais tempo que ele. Sombras arroxeadas brilhavam por baixo dos olhos verdes quase opacos. Ela poderia sequer ter dormido...

O garoto, então, se deu conta do raro momento que estava presenciando. A ruiva não estava lendo, estudando, resolvendo exercícios, praticando feitiços ou cozinhando poções. Ela estava sentada ali, a alguns metros de distância, com uma expressão preocupada e desolada. Os cabelos vermelhos pendiam pelos ombros, soltos e desarrumados como ele nunca havia visto antes e ele estava certo de que ela tinha aquele moletom desde o quarto ano, porque o desenho da árvore colorida era inconfundível.

- Bem, - ele começou, meio incerto com o que pretendia falar. – já que você não está me ignorando, nem estudando, eu pensei que talvez nós pudéssemos conversar...

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Lily e ela se obrigou a olhar para James antes de proferir qualquer palavra. Ele sustentava um bico enorme e olhos pidões, com um fundo risonho, que fizeram as esmeraldas de Lily revirarem em suas órbitas.

- Pode ser. – ela devolveu, sem entusiasmo. Não queria quebrar ainda mais o coração de James. Queria sim era sumir da vida dele.

O garoto esperou, mas ela não demonstrou nenhum sinal de que levantaria da cadeira tão distante. Ele pigarreou para atrair a atenção dela, ao conseguir o que queria, apontou para a poltrona mais aconchegante do salão, que ele havia trazido mais pra perto com um feitiço convocatório.

Lily deliberou por instantes e então foi se arrastando para a poltrona, perceptivelmente contrariada. A proximidade, o toque, produzia uma descarga elétrica que deixava o corpo dela formigando de um jeito assustador e incomodamente desconfortável por bastante tempo.

James não esperou pelo silêncio desconfortável absoluto. Sabia que se demorasse demais ela poderia inventar que ele estava privando-a de momentos preciosos de estudo.

- Por que você terminou comigo? – perguntou, em um fluxo, antes que pudesse repensar o que diria.

Lily piscou e escorou no encosto da poltrona, assustada com o quão direto ele havia sido. Não que ela não esperasse isso, algum dia, mas a espera não diminuiu o choque.

- Você sabe por quê. – a ruiva respondeu em um fio de voz, feliz por ter conseguido dizer as quatro palavras sem que lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos. Mesmo assim ela se manteve olhando para as próprias mãos, torcidas em seu colo.

Ela levantou os olhos quase um minuto depois, para encarar a expressão duvidosa que o moreno sustentava. Escárnio coloria a face de James de vermelho.

- Você está realmente me dizendo que o motivo pelo qual você terminou comigo é aquele que você me falou? – ele perguntou ainda sem acreditar.

Lily somente assentiu, sem dizer palavra. Ela sabia que sua voz quebraria e a denunciaria se ela se atrevesse a falar. James só meneava a cabeça, como se fosse possível voltar ao passado com aquele simples gesto.

- Porque você precisa _estudar_! – ele cuspiu a palavra e a fez soar como o mais sujo dos palavrões conhecidos pelos ouvidos humanos. – Sinceramente Lily, isso é ridículo!

A ruiva sentiu o queixo pender aberto e fechou a boca com força. Se James tivesse batido nela provavelmente teria doido menos que as palavras de decepção e raiva que ele falava.

- James, eu... – ela começou. A voz estava tão baixa que ela não sabia dizer se o garoto escutara.

O moreno arrumou-se na cadeira, virando-se para ela a fim de olhá-la nos olhos. Ela parecia a ponto de chorar e suas mãos tremiam levemente. A garota percebeu o tremor e fechou as mãos em punhos, apertando-os com tanta força que as marcas das unhas provavelmente ficariam gravadas dentro das mãos.

- Você não gosta mais de mim? – James inquiriu.

Lily abaixou o olhar. De repente, a sala estava mais fria que de costume e do que o aceitável para o inverno. O frio, por mais estranho que pareça, vinha de dentro dela, da pedra que escorregava para o estômago da garota.

- Você _ainda_ gosta de mim? – Ele mudou a pergunta.

Ao contrário de Lily, o que escorregava dentro de James eram as labaredas do fogo da raiva que ele sentia no momento. Ele era um idiota, ela o estava fazendo de idiota.

Ele se adiantou em direção a ela e levantou o rosto dela pelo queixo, obrigando-a a encará-lo. Sentiu remorso ao perceber que os olhos dela estavam marejados, mas enxotou o sentimento de dentro de si.

- Só me dê _um_ bom motivo. – ele pediu, a voz rouca reverbando no silêncio do salão. – _Um_ bom motivo e eu vou embora. Eu a deixo em paz!

- Eu _preciso_ estudar. – ela repetiu, enfaticamente. – Eu preciso de um emprego pra me sustentar quando a escola acabar. Tem uma guerra acontecendo fora dos muros de Hogwarts James. Eu sou alvo fácil... – ela deixou a voz morrer. – Eles querem me matar. – acrescentou, em um sussurro.

- Um _**bom**_ motivo! – James repetiu, trocando a ênfase.

Ele soltou o rosto de Lily o mais delicadamente que conseguiu, tentando controlar a raiva que fervia dentro de si.

Se ela achava que _ele_ deixaria alguma coisa acontecer a ela, ela estava muito enganada, mas muito enganada mesmo. Ela duvidava do que ele faria para salvá-la. Duvidava do _amor_ dele por ela.

- É o único motivo que eu tenho. – Lily conseguiu murmurar, após alguns segundos.

O lugar onde James havia encostado formigava, como se a pele dela estivesse respondendo à ação de um produto incrivelmente tóxico e corrosivo. Atravessava a pele e tudo que havia até corroer o coração.

- É uma **porra** de um motivo **horrível**!

A garota fez uma careta de dor ao ouvir as palavras dele e uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. A primeira de muitas, ela tinha certeza.

- Me desculpe... – pediu para as costas de James, única parte visível naquele momento.

O garoto andava pelo salão comunal que os dois dividiam com força o suficiente para quebrar o piso e vazar no andar de baixo, sempre de costas para ela, como se o simples fato de olhá-la fosse provocar algum efeito monstruoso.

Ele parou de repente e se virou para encará-la. Andou até ela com determinação e estirou o dedo a centímetros do nariz dela.

- Você não tem motivo nenhum. – ele acusou, em um tom que não permitia réplicas.

James, então, se virou e subiu as escadas correndo, entrou em seu quarto e deixou a porta bater estrondosamente contra o portal. Aquele som foi, para Lily, como puxar o inferno um pouquinho mais para cima. Ou como descer mais uns andares até ele.

As lágrimas começaram a correr livres pelo rosto da garota, que não fez nada para impedi-las nem para limpa-las. Ela merecia sofrer um pouco, mas aquilo era demais. Sabia que havia machucado James, no entanto ele revidava com armas muito mais pesadas. Ele duvidava do amor que ela tinha por ele! Seria mais fácil se ele duvidasse do amor que ela tinha por ela mesma, se é que ainda restava algum.

Ela olhou rápido demais quando a porta do quarto de James foi escancarada pelo garoto, completamente vestido com pesadas roupas de inverno. Ele desceu as escadas, ignorando a existência de Lily e saiu pelo retrato em silêncio.

A ruiva ficou encarando a passagem, sem realmente vê-la por muito tempo, enquanto as lágrimas faziam marcas em seu rosto tão fortes quanto as marcas que as acusações de James haviam feito em seu coração.

--

Mau humor era a descrição perfeita do que James sentia naquele momento. Mau humor e raiva, muita raiva. Tanta raiva que suas mãos tremiam e ele não sabia como ainda estava conseguindo andar, dado a moleza das pernas.

Não fazia a menor idéia de quando havia caminhado sem rumo, mas sabia que tinha sido bastante. O suficiente para que parasse de xingar mentalmente e conseguisse pensar claramente na conversa que tinha acabado de ter. Só havia uma opção para tudo o que estava acontecendo: Lily era louca, óbvio. Não havia outra explicação.

Ela ainda gostava dele, ou pelo menos parecia gostar. Então por que raios ela estava sendo tão difícil sobre aquilo tudo? Era só organizar o tempo! Só isso. Estudar, comer, dormir, namorar, estudar de novo, comer mais um pouco. Não tinha nem um décimo da complicação que ela estava arranjando. Eles poderiam estudar juntos, ser felizes juntos e praticar os feitiços abraçados no sofá.

Mas não. Como tudo o que Lily fazia, era cem por cento ou por cento nenhum. Ela era incapaz de fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo da maneira correta. Sempre se doava demais para uma coisa e negligenciava outra.

O negligenciado da vez era ele. E ela sequer parecia se importar.

James parou e encostou-se à parede de pedra fria, sem se incomodar em olhar a sua volta para descobrir onde estava. Não importava onde estivesse, as palavras de Lily continuariam ecoando em sua mente, rodando como um disco arranhado, exatamente igual a todas as outras desculpas que ela havia dado.

Lily achava que ele era um idiota. O cachorrinho dela, só podia ser.

Ela não queria namorá-lo, nunca tivera essa intenção. Só queria alguém e então James tinha aparecido, sempre insistindo e, no calor do momento, ela aceitara. A vontade passou e ela logo quis se livrar dele. Fácil como mascar chiclete e cuspir a borracha sem gosto no final.

Ele deveria ter desconfiado desde o início. Ela não tinha um motivo porque não podia virar para ele e dizer "Eu cansei de você, só isso". Ela até poderia ter se aproveitado dele, mas não estragaria a própria moral admitindo ter sido tão _baixa_.

Se ela queria jogar, bem, ele poderia jogar também.

Ser indiferente nunca fora um desafio grande para James. Ele conseguiria ficar o máximo de tempo possível nas vistas dela, fazendo tudo aquilo que ela repudiava e a ignorando como se ela sequer existisse.

O coração dele bateu dolorosamente, como se refutasse a idéia.

Ele se desencostou da parede e começou a fazer o caminho de volta para o salão comunal, ignorando as batidas descompassadas do coração, que martelava em seu peito.

Ele era forte o suficiente para agüentar o gelo de Lily, então ela também seria forte para agüentar o dele.

--

Lily tinha acabado de secar as lágrimas e se recomposto da maior crise de choro que tinha passado desde o dia em que decidira terminar com James quando o portal se abriu e o garoto passou como uma flecha por ela, sem olhá-la.

Ela seguiu o garoto com os olhos verdes ainda meio molhados e se encolheu quando a porta do quarto dele se fechou com uma batida leve e seca. Ela merecia, se lembrou mentalmente.

Afundou o rosto nas mãos, com tristeza. Mais um dia arruinado por ela. Ela deveria sumir da face da Terra. Assim pararia de trazer infelicidade para James.

Ela merecia todo o desprezo dele, todo o silêncio, toda a raiva, mas não era como se, por merecer, aquilo não fosse doer como estava doendo. E doía tanto. Doía como se ela não tivesse coração mais, o que com certeza James achava também, mas por diferentes motivos.

Talvez fosse melhor assim. Se ele a odiasse, seria mais fácil não pensar no que os dois poderiam estar fazendo juntos se ela não estivesse estudando. Contudo, se ele a odiasse ela teria que viver com a dor de ter terminado com o amor da vida dela e ter feito com que ele a quisesse o mais distante possível, morta possivelmente.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha da garota no momento em que esse pensamento perpassou a mente dela. James não precisava desejar que ela morresse... Ela já estava desejando isso, de qualquer jeito.

A porta do quarto do garoto se abriu e ele saiu, carregando o travesseiro, alguns livros e a mochila, provavelmente cheia de roupas. Desceu as escadas vagarosamente, cada passo combinando com as batidas quase inexistentes do coração de Lily.

Os olhos dela o seguiram desde o topo da escada, mas ele agia como se o salão estivesse vazio, só com a presença dele. Os segundos se arrastavam e James parecia sequer se mover algumas vezes, os olhos encarando o horizonte até a porta, decididamente.

- James... – a ruiva murmurou, a voz queimando em agonia.

Se ouviu, o garoto ignorou completamente o chamado. Saiu pelo buraco do retrato sem lançar um olhar sequer a garota, nem um estreitar de olhos.

Lily deixou os ombros caírem e levou as mãos trêmulas aos cabelos, num gesto aprendido por osmose com James. Ela merecia, tentou se lembrar fracamente. Ela merecia sofrer um pouco mais, para sempre.

--

James sorriu falsamente quando Sirius abriu a porta do quarto dos marotos e ergueu uma sobrancelha para a bagagem que ele carregava. Deu um passo para o lado, para que o amigo pudesse entrar, ainda confuso.

- A Evans chutou você de lá, Prongs? – ele perguntou com um tom de brincadeira na voz.

- Não Pads, eu me chutei de lá. – o garoto devolveu secamente, jogando o que carregava na cama que há algum tempo pertencera a ele. – Onde estão o Moony e o Wormtail?

- Almoço. – respondeu, ainda parado na porta. – Estava indo para lá agora. Você vem?

O garoto empurrou os pertences para o pé da cama e se sentou, cansado. Deliberou por uns instantes e meneou a cabeça em resposta.

- Acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo. – acrescentou, cruzando os braços por detrás da cabeça e se deixando cair contra o travesseiro fofo.

Sirius revirou os olhos e deu os ombros. O amigo estava pior do que em todos os outros foras que havia recebido de Lily. E Lily não estava muito bem também, mais um fator preocupante.

- Se precisar é só chamar. – disse batendo de leve no bolso, no qual James sabia que se encontrava o espelho de duplo sentido.

O moreno não esperou pela resposta e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de si. James precisava ficar sozinho, sem dúvida, mas Sirius duvidava que algo seria melhor para ele do que ficar sozinho com Lily naquele momento.

* * *

Ene/Aa: Eu sei que eu demorei, me perdoem. Mas vocês também não comentaram o suficiente pra me fazer feliz e eu só estou postando porque eu sou má e quero quebrar o coração de vocês também. HAHA. Anyway, espero que gostem, comentem e me façam feliz, porque a faculdade está tirando o meu bom humor e se ele não voltar eu vou ser perversa com o James. Vocês vão decicidir grau de maldade do próximo capitulo e também o quão rápido ele vai chegar. Obrigada a quem comentou e a quem leu e não comentou.

BjOx enormes corações!!


	7. cinco dias

**Ene/ A de cima: SIM, EU SEI QUE EU DEMOREI! Me desculpem, vou explicar lá em baixo, sério. è que minha vida virou de cabeça pra baixo nos ultimos meses. Se vocês ainda quiserem ler isso , leiam, vão me diexar muito feliz. Eu não vou abandonar a fic, não mesmo, mas aas atualizações podem demorar um tempo. Agora, o capitulo e , lá em baixo, minhas desculpas e explicações. Beijos!!**

"**Sine Die"**

Sine die, do latim 'adiar por tempo indeterminado'. Você está adiando a sua felicidade.

Cap VI - Cinco Dias ou O mais frio que você conseguir pensar.

Cada segundo era como uma batida do coração de James. Uma batida cansada e sofrida, mas ainda sim uma batida, que se juntava a várias outras para formar um minuto e então dois e depois três, uma hora, quatro horas e assim por diante.

Não tinham se passado muitas batidas desde a meia noite, 16627, para ser mais exato. Era 4:37 e alguns segundos da madrugada quando James cansou de rolar na cama mole demais enquanto pensava no que _ela_ estaria fazendo naquele momento. Dormindo, provavelmente. Era o que pessoas normais faziam às 4:37 e alguns segundos da madrugada.

Ele levantou silenciosamente, meneando a cabeça para os roncos ocasionais de Sirius, pegou o mapa do Maroto, escondido entre deveres de casa em branco e provas com notas altas e saiu do quarto, sem se preocupar em fechar a gaveta de novo. Sem se preocupar com nada, na verdade, sequer em fechar a porta, que ficou rangendo por falta de óleo.

Desceu as escadas com passos abafados e se jogou nas poltronas do salão comunal, também vazio, apreciando a escuridão e o silêncio tanto quanto um claustrofóbico aprecia um quarto pequeno e fechado. Mas não havia nada que James pudesse fazer, lugar algum para onde ele quisesse ir, pessoa alguma que quisesse ver. Nem _ela_. Naquele momento, _ela_ era a única pessoa que James decididamente não queria ver.

O mais irônico era que ver James era exatamente o que Lily queria fazer naquele momento, ao invés de encarar o teto e conversar com as paredes. O sono não vinha fácil ultimamente, mas naquele dia o sono sequer queria vir, o que irritava a garota a ponto de deixá-la nervosa o suficiente para não querer nem estudar. E "a ponto de não querer estudar" é um ponto bem extremo.

James sentou na poltrona do salão comunal no mesmo momento em que Lily se sentou na cama. Ficaram compartilhando a mesma posição por longos minutos, até que o garoto decidiu que ficar sentado não adiantaria de nada e levantar, quebrando a sincronia.

No instante em que James se levantou, Lily sentiu um mau pressentimento súbito, uma dor esquisita no coração. Levou a mão ao peito enquanto ele subia as escadas e prometia a si mesmo que a partir daquele segundo ela não faria mais parte de sua vida. A dor persistiu por vários minutos, até que finalmente cessou. Ele dormira; nos sonhos, é impossível mentir para si mesmo.

Lily abriu os olhos subitamente, se assustando com a claridade, e demorou vários segundos para focar o olhar e voltar ao ritmo cardíaco normal. Tivera um pesadelo idiota, no qual várias plantas engraçadas a perseguiam gritando o nome de James repetidamente, até encurralá-la num beco e obrigá-la a dizer todas as fórmulas que ela conhecia, só que de trás pra frente.

"Só um pesadelo idiota, nada mais." Ela disse a si mesma antes de jogar as cobertas para o lado e levantar de modo incerto.

Trocou-se rapidamente e desceu as escadas sem esperar encontrar James no salão dos monitores, mais por saber que isso não aconteceria do que por vontade de não vê-lo. Tinha vontade de vê-lo, claro, mas essa vontade só piorava as coisas.

Olhou o salão bagunçado de livros e sentiu o coração dissolver. Era tudo culpa deles: os livros. Era tudo culpa dela: a escola. Era tudo culpa dele: o futuro. Por isso Lily não podia ter o que ela queria: James.

Em um acesso de raiva, a garota caminhou até a mesa e a varreu com os braços, jogando tudo no chão com um baque surdo. Os livros caíram, junto com canetas, folhas e pequenos objetos. As coisas espalhadas no chão tinham um apelo visual tão grande que ela desviou os olhos com vergonha.

Resistiu bravamente ao ímpeto de abaixar e recolher tudo, dando as costas para a mesa e saindo do salão. No corredor, correu sem saber a direção para que iria, desceu as escadas sem se preocupar e apareceu nos jardins. Os olhos pinicaram com o vento frio e, antes que pudesse frear, estava chorando.

James já estava encarando a comida há tanto tempo que o cereal estava mole e o leite, frio. A barriga dele roncava, mas a vontade de comer era suprimida pela preguiça de levantar o braço para alcançar a colher.

Encarou Sirius por cima dos óculos quando o amigo o cutucou nas costelas e ergue uma sobrancelha em interrogação.

- Você já fingiu melhor em outras ocasiões. – ele o lembrou com um sorriso, tirando a tigela da frente de James e a substituindo por uma com cereal fresco de leite quente.

Deu um tapinha nada leve nas costas do amigo e o entregou a colher, como se estivesse entregando um troféu a um vencedor de maratona. James não pode evitar rir e começou a comer com vigor, a fome falando mais alto.

Foi exatamente essa a cena que Lily viu ao entrar no salão principal. Tentou se lembrar que fora ela quem pedira um tempo e que se James não estava sofrendo do jeito que _ela_ estava, melhor pra ele.

Enquanto os meninos conversavam alegremente, ela fingia comer o que quer que fosse aquilo que estava nas mãos dela, fazendo companhia para um primeiranista deslocado. As gargalhadas de James eram como ácido em metal, uma corrosão lenta.

Sem agüentar mais, a garota levantou, deixando o prato cheio para trás. Saiu com passos lentos e sentou na escada, por falta do que fazer. Não havia pensado no que faria depois que saísse do salão. Na verdade, sequer pensara em si mesma saindo do salão.

Os minutos passaram e James e os garotos saíram do salão, em um silêncio risonho, andando rapidamente. O moreno era o ultimo do grupo e passou pelas escadas do lado de Lily, sem sequer dirigir um olhar a ela.

Se estivesse em pé, Lily definitivamente teria caído, tamanha a moleza que sentiu nas pernas ao ser ignorada por James. Ela não merecia nada dele, claro, mas ignorar um olhar? Isso não era um pouco de mais até mesmo para ela, que tinha dificultado e muito a vida dele?

A dor que a garota sentiu ficou ressoando por muito tempo, até que ela se levantasse e começasse a subir as escadas com uns pedaços de coração que ela não tinha certeza se iriam se remontar de novo. Na porta do salão comunal, sorriu um sorriso triste e entrou, sabendo que James não estava lá. Jogou-se na poltrona e, incapaz de chorar uma lágrima sequer, gritou.

- Quer fazer alguma coisa? – Sirius perguntou cutucando James nas costelas.

O garoto, que estava apoiado na janela encarando o céu claro, virou-se para o amigo com uma expressão desconfiada.

- O quê? – devolveu, voltando o olhar para fora, em seguida.

- Conversar?

James fez uma careta e riu de si mesmo. Virou-se novamente para o amigo e meneou a cabeça displicentemente.

- Não. – disse, tentando não se importar muito com a expressão de Sirius, que dizia claramente 'você é um idiota'. – Guerra de bola de neve? – sugeriu o que lhe veio à mente.

- Você sabe que eu _não quero_, - o outro ironizou – mas só vou porque você tem de se divertir um pouco.

James revirou os olhos sem perceber e engoliu em seco o pensamento que voara direto para Lily. Foi andando despreocupadamente para a porta e desceu voando os degraus, com Sirius em seus calcanhares.

Correr não desviava os pensamentos, mas o vento no rosto era uma chamada a diversão. Não parou nem mesmo quando chegou ao jardim coberto de neve e foi atingido por uma enorme bola de neve. Gargalhou e revidou, errando por centímetros.

Era disso que precisava: diversão. Se Lily não sabia o que aquilo era, problema exclusivo dela. Se ele podia, por que não?

Gargalhou ainda mais alto quando foi atingido por uma bola de neve, que se desmanchou pelo cabelo, molhando os óculos. Aquilo _era_ bom. Melhor que ficar sofrendo por alguém que não se importava.

Que Lily ficasse estudando, que estudasse até ficar vesga ou até colapsar. Ele ia se divertir, o tempo todo, de qualquer jeito. Assim seria mais fácil esquecê-la.

O sorriso que havia se formado em seus lábios escorregou meio milímetro com aquele pensamento, mas uma outra bola de neve o acordou.

- Vai ficar ai sendo meu alvo ou vai _tentar_ me acertar também? – Sirius caçoou. – É meio chato acertar você parado, sabe?

- Eu estava deixando você ficar feliz, porque agora você não vai chegar nem perto...

Os dois gargalharam e James acertou uma bola em cheio no rosto do amigo. A cada bola de neve, os pensamentos sobre Lily ficavam mais enevoados, até se perderem momentaneamente em risadas que duraram o dia inteiro.

* * *

Ene/a de baixo: ME DESCULPEEEM! Bem, vou explicar porque eu demorei. Vocês se lembram por que eu comecei a escrever Sine Die, certo? Pra tentar me livrar do peso de um relacionamento que eu não 'quis', por medo de me envolver e por medo de atrapalhar meus estudos. Eu sou Lily nessa fic, e ele, James. Pois é, escrever a fic não me ajudou muito a esquecê-lo; n verdade me fez pensar ainda mais nele. Nos falavamos sempre, iamos a bares co amigos em comum, mas não ficavamos. No dia 27 de outubro de 2008 ele me convidou pra ver um filme com alguns amigos nossos e eu aceitei. No dia 31 de outubro, nós ficamos. Duas semanas depois ele me pediu em namoro. E eu estou digitando isso com o laptop em cima das pernas dele, que estão no meu colo. Nós estamos juntos a cinco meses já, e isso me deixou tão feliz que eu não queria lembrar dos momentos ruins que passei longe dele, por isso negligenciei a fic. Conversando com ele, acabei contando sobre Sine Die, e como ele já havia lido coisas que eu escrevi (na verdade, ele usou CdL pra conversar comigo na escola pela primeira vez) ele me incentivou a continuar.

Escrever agora é como contar uma história que já tem um final feliz. Porque eu sabia que pra James e Lily tudo daria certo, mas pra Julia e Lucas eu não tinha certeza. Nós passamos dez meses separados e nessa fic James e Lily ficam dez dias separados. Eu não sabia que ia voltar com Lucas, mas acho que tudo já estava escrito.

Espero que me desculpem e que comentem nem se for pra me xingar por ter demorado. Agora eu vou, porque o meu James (que tem cabelo preto espetado, olhos castanhos e usa óculos, além de ser atentado igualzinho) está dormindo com fome aqui no meu sofá. Vocês são muito importantes pra mim, obrigada por estarem presentes.

Beijos e até o proximo capitulo, que eu prometo que não demora seis meses. xD


	8. quatro dias

Cap VII – Seis Dias ou Qual é o melhor remédio?

Muitas escolhas poderiam ser feitas, mas a mais provável era somente ficar mofando na cama cercada de livros e adormecer finalmente após um dia que teria durado aproximadamente oito meses, três semanas, quatro dias, doze horas, dezessete minutos e quarenta e quatro segundos, cinco, seis, sete... Não tinha fim.

Lily pulou da cama com um sobressalto, se vestiu sem nem olhar se as cores das roupas eram visualmente agressivas ou não e correu escada abaixo, milagrosamente sem bater em nada. Na porta do salão comunal privativo, pensou no que faria e decidiu que não pensaria em absolutamente nada, só tiraria aquele dia livre. Nada de livros.

A ideia soou engraçada e depois mentalmente perturbadora. No meio do turbilhão de pensamentos, Lily percebeu que faltavam quatro dias para o Natal. E que teoricamente ela estava de férias. E que tudo que ela tinha feito era estudar. E estudar. E estudar mais um pouco.

A garota oscilou no portal. A vontade de sair começou a esvanecer e a se transformar em uma vontade louca de deitar com um cobertor muito grosso e dormir até as aulas voltarem e a vida começar a funcionar exatamente como deveria. Mas como é que deveria ser? Quem ela deveria ser naquele momento? Qual vontade ela deveria seguir?

Com os olhos fechados, ela passou pelo portal e foi tateando a parede até virar a esquina. Sem olhar para trás, andou até chegar aos jardins, sem se deixar pensar em excesso, como sempre fazia. Algumas coisas simplesmente eram pra ser. Só eram. E dificilmente seriam mudadas, já que eram pra ser.

O jardim estava totalmente coberto pela neve e o vento frio deixava o rosto de Lily com uma coloração rosa, como se ela estivesse com vergonha. De certo modo, ela estava. O mundo era lindo demais pra ficar escondido dela. O sentimento de confusão se perdeu rapidamente ao observar o sol fraco que queria aquecer, mas não tinha grande efeito, incidindo sobre sua pele. Aquilo era bom, a sensação era boa.

Ela desejou secretamente ter trazido um livro, mas a promessa de não tocar em livros naquele dia ainda estava de pé. Por falta do que fazer, a garota convocou papel e caneta e começou a escrever uma carta para os pais.

Abraçou as pernas, para se proteger do frio, e deixou a cabeça apoiar nos joelhos. Não era nem meio dia. O tempo passa devagar demais quando você menos precisa.

James ria.

Alto, muito alto, das bobeiras que os amigos falavam, como se sequer se lembrasse da existência de Lily. Dentro dele, porém, a memória dos lábios dela nos dele era como o silêncio ensurdecedor de um lugar escuro e vazio. Rir era um jeito de distrair, por mais que fosse rir da gargalhada histérica dos amigos e não da coisa engraçada em si.

- Hoje tem guerra de bola de neve. - Sirius afirmou, sem se dar ao trabalho de perguntar.

James fitou a janela, o sol claro que invadia o quarto e meneou a cabeça.

- Hoje tem banho no lago congelado. - corrigiu, piscando para Sirius com ar brincalhão.

- Vocês são loucos! Está fazendo uns 15 graus lá fora, negativos. - Remus riu.

- A graça é fazer o improvável, meu caro amigo. - James retrucou, já levantando e caminhando para a porta. - Você vem, não vem? - completou. Em seguida, virou-se e desceu as escadas, trazendo atrás de si um burburinho e passos, além da memória de Lily em seus braços.

Lily se sobressaltou quando um grito explodiu de lugar algum. Seus olhos verdes rapidamente escanearam o lugar a sua volta e bateram na movimentação em torno do lago.

Uma rajada de vento frio a fez arrepiar e a voz de James tornou o arrepio contínuo, até que fosse quebrado por outro grito ensurdecedor. Era a voz de James, não tinha erro. Como o sol, ela iluminava os pensamentos de Lily com a doçura das palavras que haviam sido pronunciadas com aquela voz. Ao mesmo tempo, enchia de nuvens o discernimento da garota, que queria levantar de onde estava sentada e buscar o som em sua fonte.

A vontade de levantar e ir até o garoto durou cerca de um minuto e foi preenchida por gargalhadas histéricas.

Ele estava se divertindo. Sem ela.

Ele não estava nem ai. Ele não estava sentindo um terço do que ela sentia. Não sentia um milésimo do que ela sentia. Nem sentiria, porque ele não estava nem ai.

O que ela sentia, exatamente, era algo engraçado dentro de si. Como cócegas na barriga, mas ao invés de rir, o que ela queria era gritar. Como fogo que queima, a voz de James estava lambendo as entranhas da garota com língua de fogo.

Um suspiro e Lily decidiu deitar ali mesmo onde estava, olhando o céu de um azul profundo. A carta para os pais jazia pronta, escondida em seu bolso, com nada mais que algumas palavras sobre a escola e Natal próximo.

Ainda ouvindo as gargalhadas dos meninos, pensou em como tudo aquilo era irônico. Estava de volta ao mesmo lugar de antes, figurativamente. Quieta, escutando barulhos incômodos enquanto queria apenas existir por algumas horas. Apenas descansar mentalmente, era tudo que a garota queria.

Mas, como sempre, alguns barulhos nunca vão embora, jamais vão embora, porque mesmo se forem, continuam ecoando em nossas mentes. E assim era a voz de James, a gargalhada de James, a existência de James.

James não saberia dizer se fora o sol, ou as nuvens, ou a mera vontade, que o fizeram sair correndo em direção aos campos mais afastados do castelo, ainda pingando água, enquanto os amigos ainda se divertiam com a baderna. O tempo estava voltando a esfriar, o vento gelado cortava seu rosto como uma navalha e todos os pelos do corpo estavam eriçados de frio.

Nada importava. Ele estava se divertindo.

Nada que um remédio não curasse, uma gripe nem seria tão ruim... Poderia se aproveitar da boa vontade dos amigos... Não é como se eles não se aproveitassem da dele...

E o melhor de tudo é que nem estava pensando nela. Até aquele momento.

Não, o melhor de tudo era que nem _pensando nela_ ele pararia de se divertir.

Lily se surpreendeu quando finalmente encontrou um jeito de fazer música tocar na sala comunal do castelo. Não era grande coisa, ou música realmente boa, mas era barulho e era dançante.

Ela começou a dançar, primeiro de um jeito tímido, como se aquilo fosse algo que seu corpo tinha que se acostumar aos poucos, e então, totalmente louca. Os braços não combinavam com as pernas e os cabelos lambiam o rosto suado.

Enquanto se distraia, a chuva fina lá fora formava uma leve cortina que embaçava as janelas. A garota não poderia estar mais desligada do mundo no instante em que girava de braços abertos e nem mais livre do que quando pulava e sentia a roupa resvalar no corpo.

Aquilo era surreal. Diferente e nunca antes experimentado com fins catárticos como aquele especificamente.

Cansada, ela se deixou cair no sofá, respirando fundo para fazer o coração voltar ao ritmo normal. Até respirar era engraçado, forçado, tão esquisito para alguém que a tempos não fazia esforço físico.

Foi só ali, meio deitada no sofá, com os braços pendendo sem direção, que a garota percebeu o quanto estava esgotada. Não só mentalmente, como acreditava antes, mas também fisicamente.

Fechou os olhos e se focou no som de sua respiração. Pensou sentir uma mão acariciar-lhe os cabelos, mas julgou-se sonolenta demais para distinguir o real do irreal.

Dormiu antes que pudesse lutar para se manter acordada.

James se conteve antes que acordasse Lily de seu sono recém iniciado. O apelo dos cabelos da garota escorrendo pelo braço do sofá era grande demais para ser ignorado.

Respirou fundo e seguiu em frente, subindo as escadas com todo o cuidado que possuía, para não acordar acidentalmente a menina. Precisava pegar mais uma muda de roupa, ou duas, e sabia que não havia horário melhor, ou menos ruim, pra isso.

Era bom que Lily estivesse dormindo. Não porque assim ela não o veria, mas porque ela realmente parecia precisar. E precisar muito.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos para arrumar o que queria e colocar na mochila que havia trago consigo. Nada de mais, só não queria carregar roupas na mão como um fugitivo. E nem pretendia ficar tempo demais fora do quarto que tinha só pra si.

Desceu as escadas e deteve-se em frente ao sofá em que a garota dormia. Resistiu à ânsia de fazer carinho nos cabelos dela e beijá-la suavemente na testa, com uma força tirada de algum lugar inóspito em seu corpo.

Cobriu-a com um cobertor que estava jogado no canto e observou o rosto pacifico que ressonava tranquilamente. Queria se juntar a ela, ali naquele sofá, mas virou as costas e saiu, sem olhar para trás.

No caminho, contou os próprios passos para se distrair da visão do céu que deixara para trás, dormindo um sono merecido. Pediu silenciosamente por um sono como aquele e, a noite, realmente dormiu como um anjo.

* * *

Ene/AA: Oie gente! SIm, eu demorei, mas estou aqui com outro capitulo de Sine Die pra vocês. Não está mais fácil escrever, mas ter um capitulo pronto me deixa tão feliz que tenho vontade de continuar. Vou tentar escrever mais, agora mesmo, e volto quando der.

Queria agradecer a todos que comentaram, que ainda estão lendo mesmo após minha demora absurda. Eu sei que não mereço, mas obrigada!! E agradeço também a todos que ficaram felizes por saberem que está tudo bem entre mim e meu namorado, que é o grande motivo dessa fic existir. Vocês são demais!

BEEIJOS!!


	9. três dias

"**Sine Die"**

Sine die, do latim 'adiar por tempo indeterminado'. Você está adiando a sua felicidade.

Cap VIII – Três dias ou Desculpe-se por me fazer sofrer.

James achava difícil acreditar que somente sete dias tinham passado desde que Lily tinha terminado com ele. Parecia mais, muito mais, só que isso provavelmente se devia ao tanto de coisas que ele estivera fazendo para tirar a garota de sua mente.

Era difícil, também, entender porque apesar de tudo que estava fazendo, a imagem do sorriso de Lily, o cheiro de Lily, o sabor de Lily, continuava a aparecer nos momentos menos oportunos. Como um gato perseguindo um rato, a memória da garota o seguia ininterruptamente.

Deitado na cama, encarando o teto, tentou se lembrar do motivo que o levara de volta ao quarto antigo com os amigos e lembrou-se do gelo que ainda estava dando em Lily. Mesmo em sua cabeça, aquilo soou infantil, uma birra de criança mimada.

Levantou-se de súbito e começou a arrumar as coisas, espalhadas pelo quarto como se um furacão tivesse passado pelo local. Quando tinha tudo pronto, pegou a mochila e saiu, deixando os amigos adormecidos em montes disformes nas respectivas camas.

A mordomia de não ter que dividir a bagunça, muito menos arrumá-la, estaria de volta em alguns minutos. Assim que se obrigasse a voltar para o salão que deixara a menos de 12 horas, com uma garota deitada no sofá.

Com sorte, a garota do sofá também voltaria... Para ele.

* * *

Lily acordou com um estrondo tão alto que por pouco não caiu do sofá em que acabara dormindo na noite anterior. No susto, jogou o cobertor, que não se lembrava de ter pegado, para o alto, e acabou escondendo-se sem querer.

Enquanto se descobria, avistou James no topo da escada, segurando a porta entreaberta, com uma careta de culpa que doía. A porta. O barulho. Ele.

A garota suspirou e se deitou novamente, tentando desacelerar o coração, que se debatia loucamente em seu peito. Fechou os olhos e suspirou umas três vezes. Quando se recuperou, sentou-se e tentou sorrir, mas os músculos da face pareciam ainda estar paralisados de susto.

James desceu as escadas silenciosamente e parou em frente à garota, ajoelhado na beira do sofá. De perto, os olhos brilhantes dele pareciam curiosos e assustados, então ela percebeu que aquela descrição não valia somente para quem o olhava de perto. Ele sempre parecia curioso e assustado nos últimos dias.

- Foi sem querer. – ele disse. – A porta bateu. Sozinha. Eu ia segurar, mas não deu. Desculpa.

Os lábios dela formaram um sorriso triste e ela assentiu, com um dar de ombros de quem parecia não poder se importar menos. Por dentro, o coração palpitava com a proximidade, apesar de o garoto sequer estar encostado nela.

Antes que pudesse se frear, tirou o cobertor do pedaço de sofá que ele ocupava, puxando-o para seu colo e abriu espaço para o garoto. Viu James oscilar e enrugar a testa, confuso com os sinais controversos que recebia. Por fim, ele se sentou ao lado dela e suspirou fundo, muito fundo, umas três ou quatro vezes, enquanto Lily podia sentir seu coração batendo em todos os lugares possíveis do corpo.

- Ahn, o que você... Por que você está aqui? – ela perguntou, após um instante particularmente longo.

Ele tinha batido a porta, confere; tinha a acordado, confere; mas tinha batido a porta e, consequentemente, a acordado por que motivo?

- Eu durmo aqui. – ele respondeu rapidamente.

- Eu sei, acho. – Lily retrucou, confusa. – O que eu perguntei é por que você está aqui se está fingindo que a minha existência nunca ocorreu?

A frase pendeu no ar, até se esvoaçar como fumaça varrida pelo vento. Após proferir aquelas palavras, Lily se chutou mentalmente por ter soado tão rude. Na verdade, ela não sabia como deveria soar; a proximidade de James era entorpecente, ela queria segurá-lo pelas mãos, envolvê-lo em um abraço e selar os lábios dele nos dela.

- Você vai se assustar de novo, então respire fundo. – o garoto disse em uma tentativa de brincadeira. – Eu achei que estava sendo infantil fazendo aquilo.

A garota riu, antes que pudesse se controlar. Se James achava uma atitude qualquer infantil, a atitude só podia se infantil.

- Você também estava sendo bastante infantil, só pra constar. – acrescentou, cessando as risadas.

O silêncio morno que se seguiu foi amolecendo aos poucos os receios de Lily e ela se permitiu olhar para James pela primeira vez desde que ele havia sentado a seu lado. E ele era simplesmente ele, ainda, apesar de tudo, e nada tinha mudado, nada.

* * *

James sentiu o coração encher de algo esquisito e leve quando seus olhos encontraram os de Lily e então esticou a mão para tocar a dela, que repousava no colo da garota levemente e estrategicamente posicionada mais perto dele do que de costume.

Os dedos se tocaram e depois o resto da mão, e então, eles estavam de mãos dadas de novo. Esse simples gesto fez com que um arrepio perpassasse pelos corpos unidos pelas mãos. Os dias anteriores ficaram nublados e uma fresta de esperança começou a cintilar na janela fechada que era a visão do futuro dos dois.

Em momento algum, James sentiu a mão de Lily vacilar, se encolher ou apertar os dedos que envolvia. Ela estava lá e só. Como se o resto do corpo estivesse ocupado fazendo outra coisa qualquer e a mão existisse separadamente. Mas estava ali e aquilo já era um começo.

* * *

Lily não saberia dizer quanto tempo tinha se passado quando finalmente conseguiu reunir forças para levantar, ainda de mãos dadas com James e dizer o que queria.

- Eu não posso voltar pra você.

E também não sabia quanto tempo se passou até que James levantasse, ainda segurando a mão dela, e dissesse o que parecia estar engasgado dentro dele.

- E isso seria por quê...?

- Porque eu não mereço você. – ela conseguiu balbuciar, apertando a mão do garoto pela primeira vez.

Sentiu como se um buraco tivesse se aberto no chão quando ele soltou a mão dela e se afastou uns passos, para olhá-la com pesar nos olhos. A repreensão pesava tanto que a garota se sentia a ponto de cair.

* * *

- Para de falar isso. Por que você fica falando isso? Para de falar besteira! – James falou sem qualquer entonação mais forte na voz.

O "eu não mereço você" estava se repetindo a toda velocidade em sua cabeça, como um disco arranhado, mas com a força de um milhão de cavalos trotando sobre o solo seco e duro de um lugar abandonado.

Como ela podia pensar uma coisa dessas? Porque ela pensaria uma coisa dessas?!

* * *

- Eu magoei você. Eu tentei te tirar da minha vida, eu tentei te machucar, porque eu quero que você seja feliz e eu não posso te fazer feliz. – Lily sussurrou, os olhos já marejados.

Cada palavra proferida tinha o peso aproximado de uma tonelada, embora caísse sobre ela mais do que sobre James, que só a observava atônito.

O garoto deu um passo à frente e ela recuou um passo, mantendo a distância entre os dois. Ela precisava ser forte, era a última chance de terminar de vez com ele. Ela não agüentaria dizer aquilo de novo, não depois de sentir a mão de James na sua e de se lembrar de tudo que havia acontecido entre eles.

* * *

- Você 'tá ficando doida! Para! – o garoto disse dando mais passos para frente, que eram rapidamente compensados pelos passos de Lily para trás.

A cada palavra que saía da boca da garota, ele se sentia mais impelido a correr e abraçá-la, mas ele sentia que cada palavra era milimetricamente calculada para machucá-lo, para forçá-lo a se retirar dali e nunca mais querer vê-la.

- Vem cá. Para de falar besteira. Esquece isso!

* * *

Lily meneou a cabeça efusivamente e sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem quentes e dolorosas pelas bochechas rosadas de raiva de si mesma. Aquilo doía. Muito.

- Vai embora. Por favor. – ela pediu em um fio de voz.

* * *

- Quando você cansar de falar besteira, eu vou. Eu vou, juro. Mas só quando você parar de falar essa idiotices.

A visão das lágrimas da garota doeu profundamente, como cortes fundos em uma pele já recortada no passado. E, mesmo que não diretamente, aquilo era parte culpa dele.

- Eu não quero fazer você chorar. – ele continuou, avançando até que a garota estivesse encurralada em um canto da sala. – Eu desculpo você, é isso que você quer? E eu peço desculpas também.

* * *

Lily nada disse em resposta a James.

As lágrimas continuavam a correr soltas, marcando o rosto da garota, escorrendo pelo mesmo caminho que tantas outras lágrimas já haviam passado. Os soluços não demoraram a se seguir e a cada segundo a agonia parecia piorar.

Ela não se moveu quando James atravessou o especo que os separa e a abraçou, envolvendo-a em um abraço forte e quente. Ela não teve forças nem para retribuir, apertá-lo ou dar tapinhas nas costas.

Os dois ficaram em pé, em um abraço unilateral, por vários minutos, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da garota e encharcavam a camisa do garoto. O coração de Lily batia dentro do peito de James e vice-versa, em um ritmo descompassado que não combinava.

* * *

James estava certo de que não iria soltar a garota tão cedo, quando um soluço particularmente alto antecedeu o abraço de Lily. Os braços dela o envolviam com uma força que ele não sabia de onde vinha.

O abraço, agora completo, demorou a se esfacelar, e quando se partiu, ele segurou o rosto da garota em suas mãos e a olhou dentro dos olhos.

- Você quer me pedir desculpa? Eu já perdoei você.

- Me desculpa, eu não posso fazer isso, eu não posso te privar do que você merece. – Lily sussurrou, na voz entrecortada que conseguiu falar.

- Exatamente, você não pode me privar de você.

* * *

A garota fechou os olhos, deixando cair mais lágrimas e se assustou quando sentiu os lábios de James tocarem sua bochecha direita, depois a esquerda e por último sua testa. Não conseguiu se obrigar a abrir os olhos, nem se afastar, então, de olhos fechados, envolveu-o novamente em um abraço.

* * *

James percebeu que Lily estava oscilando em pé e conduziu a garota de volta para o sofá. Sentou-se e colocou-a para deitar com a cabeça em seu colo.

As lágrimas secas no rosto desenhavam várias fileiras tristes que ele tentava ignorar enquanto mexia no cabelo da garota. Ela pareceu dormir em segundos, mas ele continuou a acariciá-la durante o sono.

As feições do rosto de acalmaram com o tempo e ele pôde perceber o quanto ela era linda, apesar do rosto manchado pelas lágrimas. Linda e boba em acreditar que algo que ela dissesse mudaria o que ele sente.

James não notou, mas aos poucos foi se embalando em um sono calmo e despreocupado, apoiado no braço do sofá, ainda com os dedos entrelaçados no cabelo de Lily. A última coisa que fez, antes de se permitir adormecer, foi selar os lábios gentilmente na testa da garota, mais uma vez.

* * *

Lily abriu os olhos energicamente, como se tivessem apertado o botão de ligar em suas costas. A primeira coisa que viu foi James, todo contorcido, com os dedos enroscados em seu cabelo e a cabeça pendendo para frente.

Levantou-se devagar, tentou colocá-lo em uma posição confortável e o cobriu com o cobertor que ele havia usado para cobri-la na noite anterior. Ele era lindo, até daquele jeito bagunçado e cansado.

Procurou um papel e rabiscou um bilhete rapidamente. Precisava sair dali.

Lembrou-se que sequer tinha comido naquele dia e viu as horas, para então descobrir que havia perdido o almoço. Saiu em silêncio, pra ir a cozinha, deixando James adormecido e metade do coração no bilhete.

* * *

James só acordou umas horas após a saída de Lily e não se surpreendeu com a ausência da garota. Ela sempre fugia, sempre.

Abriu o bilhete cuidadosamente e leu:

_Eu realmente peço desculpas. Eu preciso digerir tudo que aconteceu hoje. Não quero machucar você com escolhas erradas. Não espero que entenda, mas espero que aceite. Não vou fazê-lo esperar demais, prometo. Agora é de verdade e a próxima decisão é a última. Quero fazer a escolha certa, mas preciso de calma para pensar. Eu vou procurar você. Quando eu estiver pronta._

_Lily._

Riu. "Não vou fazê-lo esperar demais, prometo". Qualquer tempo era muito tempo.

Suspirou e guardou o bilhete no bolso. Espreguiçou-se e levantou, subindo as escadas para encontrar a mochila do mesmo jeito que estava de manhã, caída em frente à porta que batera subitamente. Portas nunca tinham sido tão oportunas antes.

* * *

ENE/AAA: OI povo. Nem demorei! De verdade, capitulo mais rápido da história! Bem, essa "coisa" desse capitulo realmente aconteceu. Eu chorei escrevendo, bastante e a primeira coisa que eu fiz quando terminei o capitulo, hoje ha umas quatro horas, foi ligar pra Lucas, meu namorado, que vocês conhecem como James, só pra dizer o quanto eu o amo.

Obrigada pessoas, por comentarem, por lerem e principalmente por me darem forças pra continuar. Vocês são demais.

O proximo capitulo não deve demorar tanto. Espero. Antes do dia 14 de novembro (quando eu faço um ano de namoro) a fic vai estar completa, não se preocupem. IOAHSIOAHSOI.

BEIJOS ENORMES!

* * *


	10. dois dias

"**Sine Die"**

Sine die, do latim 'adiar por tempo indeterminado'. Você está adiando a sua felicidade.

Cap. IX – Dois dias ou Intervenção entre amigos.

Lily quase bateu de cara na porta de entrada do salão principal por ficar encarando a enorme árvore de Natal que se pronunciava, colorida, na entrada. Sim, era quase Natal. Já. Dali a dois dias, pra ser mais exato.

O tempo passava rápido demais. Tão rápido que os dias começavam como cara de fim e ela ia dormir como se tivesse acabado de levantar, embora estivesse tão cansada que poderia dormir infinitamente.

O café da manhã, quase na hora do almoço, era reconfortante. Apesar de todas as mudanças pelas quais ela estava passando, algumas coisas nunca mudavam. Estar na escola era uma delas, estudar, estudar, estudar e estudar, as outras.

A garota se sentou e, antes mesmo de pegar um prato para comer, abriu o pesado livro que carregava como se fosse uma bola de ferro amarrada à perna. As palavras dançaram animadamente antes de se focarem e ela estendeu a mão a esmo até encontrar algo comestível e enfiou na boca sem saber o que era, enquanto lia fervorosamente.

As palavras do livro, entretanto, se confundiam constantemente com "James", "namoro", "decisão" e "café", embora não tivessem qualquer conexão. Mesmo assim, a garota insistia, se forçava a compreender a matéria e espantava com um sacudir de cabeça os pensamentos que a perturbavam.

* * *

James já tinha comido aproximadamente o equivalente a um décimo de seu próprio peso quando Sirius resolveu falar alguma só pelo prazer de ver o amigo ter que parar de mastigar para responder. A parte difícil, entretanto, não seria fazê-lo parar de comer, e sim parar de olhar para Lily, do outro lado, estudando e comendo rosquinhas, ocasionalmente do prato de um menininho sonolento ao seu lado.

- Oi? Está me ouvindo? Consegue me ver? – Sirius perguntou tentando atrair a atenção do amigo.

- Oi, sim, sim. – James respondeu e sorriu. – Que foi? - acrescentou após uns segundos para engolir a comida direito.

- A Evans não deveria estar pensando em você, ao invés de estar estudando?

- Sim. – ele fez uma careta. – Talvez ela pense melhor assim, sei lá.

- Ou talvez ela não esteja pensando, – Sirius retrucou. - o que é mais provável. Bem, não em você. Em números e letras e fórmulas e equações, ao invés de você.

James suspirou resignado. Era verdade. Ela realmente deveria estar pensando, mas fazer o quê? Ele já tinha feito tudo que podia, em absoluto. Não podia obrigá-la a fazer nada, embora ele realmente quisesse poder às vezes. Era uma sensação ruim não poder fazer nada além de esperar outra pessoa decidir algo que seria mais fácil se não se pensasse muito sobre, se agisse por impulso uma vez que fosse.

- Eu já tentei de tudo. – ele falou. – Fiz minha parte. Na verdade, talvez eu tenha feito até um pouco da dela também. Não vou decidir por ela, porque senão já estava tomada a decisão.

- É verdade, mas você vai ficar esperando? – o amigo alfinetou.

- Já esperei até agora... Eu tenho um limite e quando chegar nele eu vou dizer a ela.

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto observava James voltar a comer e Lily estudar em segundo plano de visão. Aqueles dois eram impossíveis, incompreensíveis. E o pior de tudo era que eles combinavam e mereciam ficar juntos. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, tinha que interferir, embora não achasse aquilo certo. Alguém tinha que sacudir aquela menina, e esse alguém ia ser ele.

* * *

Lily estava respirando anos de poeira naquele momento. Anos que poderiam facilmente ser séculos, na verdade, mas ela estava, sem se importar muito, já vencida pelas letras dançantes. A letargia fez com que ela se assustasse em dobro e levantasse a cabeça do livro empoeirado com muita rapidez, um choque percorrendo seu corpo com o simples cutucar no ombro.

Ela olhou confusa para um Sirius risonho, apoiado na mesa de estudos ao lado como se a biblioteca fosse um lugar muito mais sujo do que qualquer pedaço da mente dele. Quando conseguiu aceitar que o garoto realmente estava ali, Lily percebeu que o riso tinha se transformado em uma expressão de desprezo enojado.

- O que foi, Black? Estou estudando. - ela falou, esperando do fundo do coração que o garoto simplesmente sumisse dali.

- Eu sei que está. – ele comentou, puxando o livro que estava na frente da garota e o fechando com um estrondo. – Você sempre está estudando, ocupada demais.

Lily respirou fundo. O que quer que fosse, era sobre James e não ia ser uma conversa amigável, dava pra sentir só porque aquela última frase.

- O que você quer? – ela repetiu, fazendo um esforço descomunal para parecer desinteressada e despreocupada, embora não estivesse.

Sentiu o olhar de Sirius escanea-la, cada pedaço, cada sombra em seus olhos e as olheiras embaixo deles. Ok, ela estava um lixo, provavelmente mais feia que uma daquelas bruxas inventadas, com uma verruga no nariz imensa, mas precisava ficar encarando?

- Eu quero saber o que você quer. – O garoto falou, por fim.

Todo o ar do mundo pareceu sumir de uma hora para outra e ela sabia que poderia se fingir de desentendida e fracassar ou simplesmente responder e ouvir o sermão que ela ia levar de qualquer jeito. A sensação se estar se afogando era muito grande e forte e ela não estava fazendo nada, absolutamente nada, pra acabar com aquilo.

- Eu não sei Sirius. Eu preciso de um tempo, tentar entender o que está acontecendo. Foi tudo rápido demais. – ela respondeu em um sopro.

Sirius deu uma risada ácida e a olhou com descrença.

- Foi rápido pra você Lily. Só pra você. James sonhou com o dia em que você aceitou namorá-lo durante muito tempo.

"Fale algo!! Nem precisa ser tão coerente, mas fale algo!" era o que a mente da garota gritava a cada segundo que passava em silêncio. Arrepio atrás de arrepio, Lily só conseguia encarar Sirius.

- Se você está tentando fazer com que eu me sinta culpada, parabéns, está conseguindo... – murmurou depois de um tempo.

- Não estou tentando nada Lily, nada além de fazer você entender que você está desperdiçando tempo, adiando algo que não precisa ser adiado. – ele insistiu, puxando uma cadeira para sentar.

- Eu entendo, mas, não sei... Eu não sei o que fazer, Sirius. – ela sentia as lágrimas começarem a se formar em seus olhos e sabia que iria começar a chorar, eventualmente. - Eu preciso ter alguém em que eu confie, eu preciso ter uma casa, eu preciso ter um emprego. Você e o James não têm esse problema, vocês são ricos e de famílias importantes, mas eu não vou ganhar nada caído do céu. Eu tenho que ser racional pela minha família também.

A reação que se seguiu as palavras que falou, nem Lily nem ninguém poderia prever. Sirius parece levar aquilo tão pessoalmente que seus olhos irradiariam fogo se fosse possível.

- Você está perdida mesmo se está achando que o James vai abandonar você sem motivo ou ele está querendo brincar com você e nada mais. – Sirius meneou a cabeça, a raiva borbulhando por detrás de suas palavras. – O James daria tudo por você, Lily. E você não precisaria nem pedir, porque a única coisa que ele está esperando é o seu sim.

Sirius levantou da cadeira com um movimento tão rápido aos olhos de uma Lily distraída que era como se ele conseguisse se mover em velocidade sobre-humana. Já estava um pouco longe quando parou e se virou.

- Pense nisso, okei? E se você não for aceitar voltar com ele, diga isso com todas as palavras na frente dele. Eu não aguento ver meu melhor amigo sofrer. – disse, e saiu a passos duros em seguida.

Lily ficou parada sem saber o que fazer por muito tempo, até que conseguiu juntar forças para, timidamente, pegar de volta o livro que Sirius havia tirado das mãos dela. Abriu-o na página em que estivera e chegou a ler três parágrafos inteiros antes de começar a chorar em silêncio. Decidir não deveria ser tão difícil.

* * *

Sirius bateu nas costas de James, assustando-o o suficiente para o garoto demorar dez segundos para retribuir o tapão. Sentou do lado dele e o observou admirar a paisagem em silêncio, na beira do lago.

- Apesar da neve e do frio, está bem agradável... – James comentou aleatoriamente.

Sirius gargalhou e passou o braço pelos ombros do amigo.

- Apesar de tudo, está bem agradável. Entendi.

James assentiu com um movimento simples de cabeça e sorriu. Tudo ia ficar bem, apesar de tudo que tinha acontecido e estava acontecendo.

- Você a ama. – Sirius comentou com um sorriso.

O outro simplesmente deu os ombros e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Sirius assentiu e deu mais alguns tapas confortantes nas costas do amigo.

* * *

Ene/Aaa: SIM, EU NÃO PRESTO!! Eu sou uma mentirosa e provavelmente eu vou pro inferno por mentir tanto pra vocês. Mas é verdade que a faculdade estava foda e eu precisava curtir uma semana de férias de verdade antes de começar a escrever de novo.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo (que eu terminei há dez minutos e não revisei). O proximo vem dez minutos depois de eu terminá-lo. Provavelmente em algum momento do ano que vem (existe a pequena probabilidade de que venha hoje, mas sei lá, sem vou prometer nada).

BEEIJOS pra quem ainda está acompanhando isso mesmo com meus atrasos infinitos. Vocês são incríveis!!

P.s.: Fiz UM ANO DE NAMORO!!! EEeeee!!! Estou tããão feliz gente, mesmo. Obrigada pelo apoio de vocês e as reviews maravilhosas que me ajudaram nos momentos mais dificeis.

P.p.s: FELIZ NATAL atrasado e UM ANO NOVO INCRÍVEL!!!


End file.
